Love in a New Perspective
by ThePhoenixLament
Summary: RHr aren't working. When Hermione meets Draco, something happens between them. But obstacles upon obstacles are blocking their future, and they must decide whether their love is a chance they're willing to take - Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1: New Feelings

_**Full Summary: **_**Ron and Hermione aren't working out. When Hermione meets Draco after so long, something happens between them. But obstacles upon obstacles are blocking their future, and they must decide whether their love is a chance they're willing to take**. **When a tragedy occurs, two unlikely people must team up to save the ones that they love. Formerly called Dramione at Last.  
**

**Please R&R! You will like it much better than you think.  
**

_Love in a New Perspective  
_

_Chapter One_

_New Feelings_

Hermione sniffed quietly into her handkerchief, hoping that no one inside of Three Broomsticks could hear her. As much as she adored her husband, Ron, sometimes she wished that she could just leave, and hope to God that everything would eventually work out.

Still sniffing, she took a gulp of her firewhiskey, again wishing that Three Broomsticks wasn't out of butterbeer. How could a magical restaurant run out of something? As a Muggle-Born witch, when she was a new first year, she'd thought that _anything _could be solved with a wave of one's wand. The burn in her throat seemed to gloat at her.

Hermione zipped her coat a bit higher, remembering her fight with Ron earlier…

"_Hermione, I'd thought that so much time after leaving Hogwarts, you wouldn't be such a know-it-all!" Ron seethed, pulling out tufts of his orange hair while his blue eyes blazed._

_"Ronald! I was only saying simply that you can't expect to find the culprit so easily! Ministry work is no game of Quidditch!"_

_"I'm aware of that, Hermione," Ron said. "But you shouldn't educate me about my own job when you sit here and home, cooking and cleaning like a Muggle!"_

_Hermione felt tears well in her eyes and burn like acid. "Ron! I can't believe you!"_

_Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you know it's the truth."_

_Hermione, sniffing, retorted: "Ron, you know I've been looking for a job, and it hasn't been easy at all."_

_"Why don't you just leave, like the _Muggle _you are?" Ron hissed._

_Crying, Hermione had grabbed her coat and left with nothing but a wallet full of Galleons and Sickles, and a small hat covering her bushy mane of brown hair…_

Hermione wiped her face and, as she did, she noticed a pale face, framed by pale blonde hair, staring at her with confusion and recognition. The gray eyes seemed familiar; perhaps Hermione had seen them at Hogwarts? The man was probably a vague classmate from her younger years.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Hermione pulled on her coat and left her tip on the table. As she walked out so she could Disapparate, she felt the stranger's eyes on her back the entire time.

"'Mione, I'm sorry. I've been so stressed out from work and stuff, and you know about how Ludo Bagman's been acting up again, and how the Unspeakables _and _the Aurors are so occupied –"

Feeling exasperated and somewhat bored with her husband, Hermione nodded. "I'm aware, Ronald," she said flatly. "And everything's okay, despite the fact the things you called me were uncalled for."

Looking sheepish, Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione held up her hand. "Just go, Ronald," she told him. "Maybe I'll speak to you later when I've cooled off a bit."

Ron nodded and backed out of the house, and Hermione heard the _pop _as her husband left for work.

She looked around at the beautiful cottage all of their friends had put together to buy a house for her and Ron when they'd gotten married. It wasn't far from Godric's Hollow, and yet there was a security there that Hermione hadn't felt when she lived with Harry and Ginny and their son, James and Albus, in Grimmauld Place. Rose, Hermione and Ron's daughter, suddenly dropped her wooden spoon and it clattered to the floor. Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

Sighing, Hermione swept her hand around the table, laughing as silly Muggle magazines fell onto the floor. Just then, she heard a loud crackling noise coming from the fireplace. Floo Powder!

Hermione rushed to the den and tried not to giggle as Kingsley Shacklebolt's dusty, bald head appeared.

"Greetings, Hermione," he nodded swiftly. "I'm sure you've heard about the trouble with Ludo Bagman. There's been a lot of trouble at the Ministry, and I was wondering if –"

"If you're looking for Ron," Hermione interrupted, "he's already left."

"No, Hermione," Kingsley said. "We're short of workers, and we were wondering if you wanted to fill in a slot in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Overcome with joy, Hermione clapped. "Of course, Kinglsey!" she practically purred. "You don't know how much you've just helped me."

"My pleasure," Kingsley said, his head already starting to smoke. "You start today." In a twirl of smoke, green fire, and ash, Kingsley was gone and the fireplace was quiet once more.

**Author's Note:**

**What did you think? I thought it was okay. It may have been boring, but all stories need a beginning, right? I promise that the next chapter will be a bit more spicy; Hermione and Draco will actually talk to each other this time. Please, Read&Review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the Harry Potter series, or any of their characters. This is fanfiction, and I am simply using J.K. Rowling's characters and brilliant, genius ideas in a different way and a different story. This plot, however, does belong to me, and I will shred whoever steals it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Reunion

_Dramione At Last_

_Chapter Two_

_Unexpected Reunion_

"Hermione, I'd be _honored _to look after little Rosie for you. She and Albus can play together, provided James doesn't get in the way. And I'm so excited for you! A job! I can't even comprehend getting a job right now. Let me tell you, two boys are a handful." Hermione watched as Ginny's Patronus spoke in her soft voice, before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Hermione sent back her own otter with the message: "Thanks, Gin. I'll be there with Rose in just a little while."

Hermione had already changed into Ministry robes. She still couldn't believe how easily she had gotten a job! She'd gotten Ministry training next to Ron, and he'd become an Auror alongside Harry, though Hermione knew he was secretly training to be Keeper of the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione didn't want to be an Auror at the time, and eventually she'd regretted it. She'd decided to become a Healer, and finally she had, but then having Rose had changed things. Eventually they'd replaced her, leaving Hermione without a job and a one-year old baby to care for.

Ron had been working overtime, much to his distaste, and though Hermione was still furious at him, and somewhat exasperated, she knew he was trying his best and was possibly even more stressed out than herself.

Hermione had cleaned the house with a wave of her wand and a couple of quick spells before she picked up Rose and her supplies. Hermione looked pretty, her bushy brown hair brushed until they fell in loose curls, her brown eyes framed by a faint layer of green eye shadow, which matched the green cuffs of her robes.

Hermione held Rose in her baby carrier, another bag holding her baby needs, and her wand clutched in a finger. She twisted on the spot and Apparated in Grimmauld Place.

Number twelve had been secret since the Order of the Phoenix, but now Voldemort was gone, Ginny and Harry had taken away the Fidelius Charm.

Hermione strolled to the door, but Ginny opened it immediately and gave Hermione a huge hug. "Oh, 'Mione, I've missed you since Christmas dinner!"

"I've missed you too, Ginny," Hermione laughed. "Let's go inside."

"Of course, of course," Ginny flustered, leading Hermione into the main hallway.

Although Mrs. Black's painting remained because of the Sticking Charm, she had become quite peaceful when Kreacher had talked to her each day. Now Kreacher was dead, and his son Dinky took care of Kreacher's old duties. Mrs. Black adored Dinky, and Hermione watched as she dozed in her portrait, the curtain open.

The house had long since lost its layers of dust. Hermione hung her robes on the coat hanger; with a jerk of grief she remembered Tonks's clumsiness, and remembered how Lupin had seen past it all.

Ginny stepped over Byron, the Potters' golden spaniel, and led the way to the kitchen and main room, where her children were sitting.

"Good day, Mistress." Dinky bowed, and turned to finish cleaning after the babies. James was picking up a cherry from the top of his sundae and squeezing a red mess all over his chair. Dinky immediately wiped it away and cleaned off James's hand.

Hermione looked appreciatively around the large room, and admired the sheen.

"How's my niece?" Ginny demanded, peeking into Rose's carrier. The baby's face instantly broke into a giggly smile. "Hi, Rosegirl," Ginny said sweetly. She picked up Rose and perched her on her shoulder. Rose's wispy hair looked exactly like Hermione's, though there was a reddish tinge, and her eyes were blue like her father's. Normally Hermione would have thought Rose was a perfect blend between her and Ron, but now she didn't even care.

"I'll take good care of her," Ginny promised, twisting her neck to peck Rose's cheek affectionately.

James looked up with curiosity until he recognized Rose. "Cousin! Cousin!" he squeaked with glee.

"Yes, James, cousin!" Ginny took Rose to James and let them wave at each other.

"I'd best be going," Hermione said. "I don't want to be late on my first day. Sorry about leaving you with three babies," she added guiltily.

Ginny didn't answer. She nodded without turning around and put each baby at a high chair. Then she took out a warm tub of baby food. Hermione left her to it and Apparated to the Ministry.

Hermione usually came through the guest entrance when she was visiting Ron, Harry, or a friend, but today she realized that she probably would have to go through the regular entrance. Something stirred inside her when she remembered the three of them in strange Ministry workers' bodies; she felt wistful as remembered the days of the war, when people died mercilessly and it was her duty, as one of the Golden Trio, to find and destroy the Horcruxes. It felt almost as like a piece of Hermione's purpose in life had died with each piece of Voldemort's soul.

She reminded herself that life was good, and that she'd finally gotten a job. Oh, yes, what'd Ron say?

Jenna Hutchinson, head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, soon gave Hermione her office. Hermione felt special as she personalized it as her own and sat at her desk, absentmindedly muttering spells and going through the forms. Her assistant, Alex Nye, had told her what Mrs. Hutchinson needed from her, and the day dragged on.

Hermione's office phone rang. "Hermione?" Kingsley's deep voice called through the intercom.

"Yes?" Hermione picked up the phone.

"The Aurors have discovered Bagman's location. He had fled to northern France, and the goblins almost ripped him to pieces by the time we reached him. I need you to send a patrol to bring the goblins to trial, and we will take care of the rest."

Hermione swallowed, and said, "Surely you should tell this to an experienced worker, or Mrs. Hutchinson?"

"No. You are the only one available at the moment. Anyway, who is more experienced than the person who destroyed Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes? Before you send a patrol, I need you to visit a certain Unspeakable."

"That's fine." Hermione sighed. "I'll go right away.

The Department of Mysteries had always flabbergasted Hermione, even after her terrifying adventure through its amazing chambers in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

She pushed open the door for the "certain Unspeakable" office, and noticed a man with slivery blond hair and gray eyes sitting at a desk, his hands clasped beneath his chin and his face deep in thought. Hermione thought his gray eyes seemed familiar somehow.

"Good morning, ma'am." The Unspeakable nodded, with genuine respect in his face. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and I need to have a word with you about Ludo Bagman's case."

**Author's Note:**

**Now, this one I didn't work as hard on, but I did put some thought into why Hermione and Draco are reunited, and who better to include than Ludo Bagman, the notorious troublemaker? Clearly, he's probably in his seventies now, but you'll discover his crimes eventually. I know that it still hasn't quite reached rising action, but I want this to be **_**at least **_**10 chapters, and I've got to take it slow. Next chapter Hermione and Draco will have a pretty animated chat, but that's **_**all **_**I'm saying. Read&Review!**

**DISCLAIMER:****I own nothing from the Harry Potter series, or any of their characters. This is fanfiction, and I am simply using J.K. Rowling's characters and brilliant, genius ideas in a different way and a different story. This plot, however, does belong to me, and I will shred whoever steals it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Do We Have Something Special?

Hermione tried to hide her gasp, but along with her absolute shock, she almost felt happy.

_Happy? _Hermione thought hotly. _Happy to see the man who almost got me killed, along with Harry and Ron? The man who tormented me my whole time at Hogwarts? Happy?_

"G-good morning," Hermione said, holding out a hand.

Malfoy (or rather, Mr. Malfoy) held out a hand and nodded politely, clearly waiting for her to introduce herself.

Hermione shook hands with him but did not say anything. What would be the point of starting an argument with someone she hadn't seen in oh, ten or twelve years?

"Well, ma'am, considering you're keeping your identity secret, I'll move on to our topic," Malfoy said. "Ludo Bagman," he rolled his eyes, "has clearly done something to upset the goblins, but for now we can't be sure. So…"

"Is that your son?" Hermione interrupted, and then she turned a bright fuchsia. She was pointing to the framed photograph on Malfoy's desk. A striking woman with dark reddish brown hair and a large, wide nose was holding a baby with pale blond hair. Hermione thought that it was a happy picture.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yes. That's my son, Scorpius, and my wife, Astoria."

Hermione remembered the horrible girl who had tormented her in her Hogwarts years, along with other Slytherin girls; it was hard to believe she was a grown up mother now. "It's a nice picture," she murmured.

"Do you have a family?" Malfoy asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, my husband Ron and I have a daughter, Rose…" Hermione trailed off.

"Granger?" Malfoy spluttered. "_Hermione _Granger?"

"Hermione _Weasley_, if you don't mind," Hermione muttered, not looking at Malfoy.

"So you've married the Weasel." Hermione expected to here a sneer in Malfoy's voice, but there was only curiosity.

"I don't know a Weasel, only a _Ron_," Hermione shot back.

Malfoy held up his hands, looking abashed, but Hermione silenced him.

"It's not up to you to contradict who I decided to spend my life with," Hermione said. "And _what _a surprise that you've married Astoria! What about Crabbe and Goyle? Now you're all grown up, you don't need them any more?"

Now Malfoy looked angry. "Enough!" he said firmly. "I was only asking whether you'd married… _Ron _or not. Old habits die hard, you know."

"Yeah, well, , I don't feel comfortable discussing my love life with you, of all people." Hermione felt herself cooling down, and her heart rate slowed to normal.

Malfoy nodded. "I understand. Though you didn't look quite happy when I saw you at Three Broomsticks the other day," he added, eyes narrowing.

Hermione jumped and stared into his gray eyes. Eyes that had once seemed lifeless; now they contained humor and happiness. They were the same eyes she'd noticed in the crowd of people when she'd had some firewhiskey at Three Broomsticks.

"How did you know?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm a Leglimens," Malfoy said deviously. "You and the Weasel don't seem to be working out."

"How dare you!" Hermione snapped. "I regret saving your snotty arse!"

"You didn't have to!" Malfoy shot back.

Hermione swallowed. "Forget it. You're not worth it. There's more important things to be doing." She lowered her wand.

Hermione sat back down at Malfoy's desk, and Malfoy went to the other side. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, too," Hermione said, surprising herself as well as Malfoy. "My anger has to be churned somewhere."

"I understand," Malfoy told her. "But why remain in a position where life is hard? You don't need to stay with… _Ronald _- " he swallowed " – if you can't stand it."

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Well," Malfoy said, looking uncomfortable, "shall we get on, then?" He went on to speak about Bagman's case, but Hermione really wasn't listening.

All Hermione could think about was how the understanding rang in Malfoy's voice as well as his eyes. There was something between them that Hermione couldn't understand, though she knew that after all they had done to each other, she shouldn't feel anything but hatred and tolerance of him.

So why did Hermione feel like she couldn't even leave the Ministry that day?

* * *

Draco Apparated as soon as he was out of the Ministry. He knew that Astoria would be waiting for him, and sure enough, there she was.

"Hello dear," Astoria said. She was holding Scorpius, who gave Draco a kiss on the nose.

"Hello, Scorp," Draco said, and then he kissed his wife on the cheek. "Was the little tyke okay today?"

"He was great," Astoria gushed. "He learned his colors. He actually took my wand, Dray, and made his vegetables smaller!"

"Great," Draco said. He hung his coat up. For some reason his wife's words or his son's words didn't interest him. All he could think about was the reunion today.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about Granger.

_A/N:_

_I thought this was okay but please review! I don't own any characters in this story besides Alex Nye, Jenna Hutchinson, Dinky, and Byron! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling._


	4. Chapter 4: Talking

"You didn't tell me you got a job!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, you weren't here, were you?" Hermione told him. "Kingsley Flooed a while after you left. He's saved my life, Kingsley has."

"So what'd you do on your first day back?"

"I – " Hermione swallowed. How exactly would she tell Ron that she'd met Draco Malfoy and admitted to him her relationship problems? _Ron, my first work day was great! I researched Ludo Bagman's case, and I had a run-in with Draco Malfoy in which I told him all the problems within our marriage! How wonderful is that, babe?_

No. It was completely unrealistic and totally impossible. Ron didn't need to know anyway. It was only a chance reunion; Hermione was going to make sure it didn't happen again. Why did Draco need to know _anything _about her? What about the horrible things he'd done, especially in their fourth year? Nope. Not happening.

"'Mione?"

"Oh, right!" Hermione said, coming back to her senses. "It was good. I did some research for Jenna Hutchinson, actually, and then I had a small meeting with an Unspeakable. I didn't know his name."

_Liar, liar, robes on fire_, Hermione told herself.

"That's interesting," Ron said, but he didn't sound it himself. He had just swallowed the last piece of fried chicken and was watching Rose as she ate. Crookshanks was settled at her feet, purring rather loudly, and Pigwidgeon was perched on the windowsill.

_Another day at the Weasleys'_, Hermione thought, but unlike the other times that she thought this, she felt a bit exasperated.

"Are you okay, babe? Do you want a bit of firewhiskey to help you out?" Ron's arm was on Hermione's shoulder.

"What?" Hermione said, and she felt her face. "No. I was just daydreaming, is all. I'm going to take Rosie for a walk."

"I'll come with you," Ron offered.

"No, thanks," Hermione said, and smiled slightly at Ron's crestfallen expression. "I can manage."

* * *

Draco Malfoy wore a scowl as he made his way through the forest.. He wasn't quite sure where he was going but it seemed like he had a destination in mind. As he reached to crest of the hill, he saw two hills with cliffs, overlooking the still, gloomy-looking sea. There was a lot of forest surrounding it, making it look cozy and warm. A large cottage sat between them, smoke going through the chimney, half-shaded by willow trees. Trees dotted the landscape. It was rather peaceful, actually, especially, Draco reflected, after dealing with Astoria today. She'd been a simpering nightmare.

He made his way through groves of trees, ambling down pathways. He noticed a blotch in the distance, and wondered if there was anyone walking towards him.

The shape became closer. It became a head of untamed brown hair, pushing something which looked like a pram.

"Why, hello, there, ma'am," Draco said peaceably. "Lovely day, eh?"

But something hard and flat hit Draco's cheek. He blinked, and realized it was Granger. She had slapped him and her cheeks were rosy with rage. Something other than hatred stirred in his lower abdomen.

"How on _earth _did you get here?" Granger demanded. "I should hex you right now, Malfoy!"

"I honestly don't know," Draco told her truthfully. "I just – wandered for a bit."

"Ah hah, I see," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You want me here, don't you?" The words were out of Draco's mouth before he could stop them.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, ignoring his question. "This is my daughter, Rose," she said politely, gesturing to the sleeping auburn-haired toddler in the pram.

"She's cute," Draco said vaguely, waving at the girl. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I'll have to, won't I?" she wondered.

"Yes, you will," Draco agreed.

"Yes. I do want you here. This afternoon you made me feel like I was worth something. You made me feel understood."

Draco took two steps closer to her. "I try to help," he offered weakly.

Hermione didn't look uncomfortable. "I hope you do," she told him. "Because I'd like to talk to you again, if that's all right." She took a step closer to him.

"It's perfectly all right," Draco said. "I'd like to get you know you better, too. It seems like you aren't the Muggle-born I've known and hated."

"And you aren't the pompous pureblood _I've _known and hated," Hermione added.

"Well, now that that's covered, I suppose we can start the talking now?" Draco stepped even closer.

"Yes, I suppose we can."

The "talking" composed of Hermione's arms snaking around Draco's neck and Draco's arms on her back. Talking might've started if Draco hadn't kissed her. Draco's cold lips on Hermione's rosebud ones seemed to do more talking than words ever could have.


	5. Chapter 5: The Leaky Cauldron

Hermione was lying flat on her back in her and Ron's bed. She'd spurned his advances that night, insisting that she was too tired and that she simply could _not_ go through with it tonight.

She knew the real reason.

Simply because she'd kissed a certain man. She was a married woman with a daughter. He was a married man with a son. They could not be together. Hermione still couldn't understand how it happened in the first place. Why had she let Draco – she still couldn't understand why she thought of him as "Draco" and not "Malfoy" – lean down and kiss her?

To quote Ron, was Hermione becoming some kind of scarlet woman?

Hermione took a deep breath and folded her hands over her chest decisively. She was not going to interact with Draco ever again. The guilt that hung over her shoulders was like having the pressure of the Horcruxes once again.

But, next to all these things, Hermione had a question for herself – what had happened to the sweet knowledgeable girl she had once been?

Ah, well. It was only a kiss. Just a small, meaningless kiss. Perhaps they had been talking. Perhaps she'd explained something in their small lip-locking.

Hermione gave an affected little shudder. She still didn't understand why Draco had been in the area anyway. The only reason that came was fate. And Hermione knew that that couldn't be possible.

* * *

Draco wiped the sweat off his face as he walked up the huge, luscious lawn of Malfoy Manor. He had gone for a jog early that morning to clear his head of a few dilemmas. For one, he'd kissed a beautiful woman. A woman who was not his wife.

Astoria had still been sleeping when Draco had quietly gotten out of bed at 4:30 that morning. He didn't even realize he'd been running for so long, maybe over an hour. It didn't matter really, because after all, it had helped him clear his head. He went inside and when he'd left the handsome entrance hall and living room, he went into the kitchen.

Astoria was sitting at the table reading the _Prophet_, with their son Scorpius picking up Cheerios in his high chair. "Hello, dear," Astoria said absently, waving her wand so that Scorpius' Cheerios didn't fall. "Did you go for a run?"

"Er – yes," Draco answered nervously. Normally he was quite honest with his wife, to avoid confrontations. In this case, any confrontation would've made Draco twice as guilty. After all, any wizard would be furious their spouse was cheating on them. Draco knew for a fact that Astoria would be twice as angry that he'd covered it up so well. And then triple because it was a Mudblood.

But had Draco really cheated? From afar, a person would assume that they were sharing a friendly embrace, or a whisper. And the kiss had only lasted about two seconds. Then Draco had muttered a hasty good-bye and Apparated. He hadn't even stopped to see whether or not she'd been pleased or horrified.

All in all, Draco thought, sipping his whisky, _It won't happen again_. But something told him that wasn't completely true.

* * *

After the war, Hermione and Ron had been a serious relationship, one could say. Harry and Ginny hadn't gotten together again officially until after the Wizarding World had been mostly restored, families reunited, and deaths revealed.

After their mission was completed, Hermione had realized how much her torture had shaken her. Ron had been extremely supportive of her. Hermione had always been appreciative.

But now, what did she really feel towards Ron? _Really_? Love? Admiration? Bore?

It was hard to evaluate really, Hermione realized, as she and Ron kissed Rose good-bye. Ginny picked up Rose and then both Hermione and Ron Disapparated.

As they parted ways Hermione felt excitement. She might see Draco today! Even though she knew that it was terribly, horribly wrong, she felt as though they had a hidden connection. There was no other way to say it. Hermione felt – _safe_ – when she was around him. He made her feel understood. And today she was determined to have a _real _conversation with him.

After all, she'd given him something yesterday in order to communicate with him.

As Draco pulled on his navy blue robes, he looked inside the mirror. In his (and of course Astoria's) opinion, he felt he looked rather dashing today. The yellow lining of his robes stood out against his pale skin, and he'd slicked back his blond hair and it did not look greasy. His gray eyes seemed brighter, too.

"Good-bye, dear," Astoria said, standing on tiptoe to give him a kiss.

"Good-bye," Draco said without looking at her, and giving his son a hug, he promptly Disapparated.

He was working with the other Unspeakables on the floor as he felt a burning in his pocket.

"I'll be right back," he called to his colleagues, and he hurried to his office. Once his door was shut and no one could hear him, he reached into his pocket. A piece of parchment which was singed around the edges met his fingers.

_I made this new way of communication out of boredom before I worked at the Ministry. I think it might've possibly – slipped – into your pocket yesterday while we were talking._

_I know it's wrong, and even though I wasn't the one who made the move, I felt as though you were a part of me. Of course, that may sound like I'm lying, but I'm not. I don't know where your affection is coming from, and I don't know where mine is, either. Of course, I've thought about being with someone else, but never with a Malfoy. It doesn't matter, anyway. I don't want to say everything in a note like this that could fall into unwanted hands._

_I don't know whether this will reach you, considering it's a new way of magic that I've only just managed to maneuver, but hopefully it will reach you, D. I don't really understand my feelings right now, and I'd like to understand._

_Anyway, please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, _after _hours. I'll see you then._

_-Granger_

Draco's fingers suddenly became very cold, and then very hot. His fingers stiffened and then the parchment slowly burned into crispy ash.

He hadn't even thought he'd made such an impression on the Granger girl. After all, he didn't know where his affection came from, either. And although he was confused about his feelings, Hermione was right. The only way they could figure out what they meant to each other was to meet up again. And _nothing whatsoever _would happen.

* * *

Hermione Apparated at Grimmauld Place and immediately Ginny came out. Her long red-orange hair was brushed behind her ears, she wore a teal sweater and jeans, and her face danced with happiness. _If only I felt as happy with Ron as Ginny feels with Harry_, Hermione thought wistfully.

"Are you here to pick up Rose, Hermione?" Ginny flustered. "She's been talking about you all day – missing you, I expect – "

"Actually," Hermione interrupted, "I was wondering if you could keep her for a little longer, Ginny. Ron's working overtime and I have to be somewhere." Her hands were wringing nervously in the seclusion of her robes. She dearly missed her daughter but hoped that Rose would bear with just for a few hours.

"Oh – well, that would be fine," stammered Ginny, looking nonplussed. _Who could blame her? She's a loving mother who doesn't like leaving her children. She must be shocked I could even think of leaving my baby girl for even one day._

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said, turning to Apparate. But Ginny caught the sleeve of her robe.

"I can understand your having to be somewhere, Hermione, but you _can't _be thinking of leaving without telling Rosie good-bye?"

"Oh, of course!" Hermione cried, feeling very embarrassed. She stepped inside behind Ginny, who had one hand on her back.

Rose was on the floor with James and Albus. Al and Rose were attempting to play with racecars and James was busily throwing items and stealing the cars his cousins. were playing with.

"Mummy!" Rose cried, clearly delighted, and wobbled over to hug Hermione's leg. "We going home now?"

"No, dear," Hermione told her, feeling immensely guilty at her toddler's crestfallen expression. "You'll be staying at Aunt Ginny's for a while longer. Mummy has some things to do and you can play with your cousins."

"Okay," Rosie said sadly. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course, my dear," Hermione told her, and lifted up her daughter. She hugged her tightly and kissed her bushy reddish brown hair. "Mummy loves you."

"I wuv you too!" Rosie said, and then squeezed Hermione's neck.

"Bye, Rose," Hermione said as she put her toddler on the carpet.

"Bye, Mummy."

Hermione had expected the Leaky Cauldron to be a bit busy, at least, but she didn't expect it to be packed. People were flooding the tables as well as the bar. Hermione couldn't see the floor for people.

After leaving Number Twelve, Hermione had gone home. She had applied a mellow orange eye shadow (she was in the mood for it) and she was wearing an orange chiffon skirt. She had a sleeveless white dress shirt and orange vest. Her bushy hair was cut just above her shoulders and she had a white plastic band in her hair which made her hair look bigger. It wasn't Hermione's usual style, but she felt like standing out this evening.

"May I 'elp you?" asked Tom, the barman.

"I'm meeting someone here," Hermione explained. "I don't know if he's here or not."

"Tall bloke?" Tom asked. "Blond hair?"

"That's the one," Hermione confirmed.

"He's waiting for you in the back," Tom said, pointing. But the only thing Hermione could see was the heads of people, the portraits of the bar; nothing to let her know that Draco was here.

"Follow me," Tom instructed, leading her. Eventually Hermione noticed a blond man in the back. His elbows were on the table and his arms slumped in, holding a glass of firewhiskey. He was wearing a dark blue, green and white plaid shirt and jeans. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

(*Draco's POV*)

"I got your message," he said as soon as she sat down.

"No kidding," Hermione said sarcastically. "I thought I'd met you here by chance."

Draco laughed. "Funny. Anyway, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For kissing you."

There was a pregnant pause. Draco wondered if he'd been too blunt with her. Hermione's face looked a bit surprised.

"Why'd you be sorry?"

"Well, you're married, and I know you're having problems within your marriage. I didn't mean to confuse you further."

To Draco's surprise, Hermione laughed. "Draco, I've been questioning my feelings for Ron for years."

"I'm still sorry," Draco insisted. "I honestly can't stand my wife. The only reason I'm still with her if for Scorpius' sake. She's a good mother."

"Why'd you marry her, then?" As soon as Hermione said it, Draco noticed that she looked embarrassed.

"Because she's one of the only remaining pureblooded families that my family isn't connected to," Draco said shortly. "The Greengrasses have been friends with the Malfoys for a very long time. If not Parkinson, my father would've paired me up with Astoria or Daphne anyway he could, even if he used the Imperius Curse. Our bloodlines are the only thing that matter to him." Draco said this bitterly.

"How did you choose Astoria and not Daphne?" Hermione asked, looking very interested with her hands folded under her chin.

"Personality," Draco replied. "Daphne was a simpering nightmare, but Asti was fun and exciting. Until now, of course." He sighed.

"Ah," Hermione nodded knowledgably.

"So what about you and – _Ron_?" Draco swallowed. "True love, that's what the _Prophet _says."

"I thought so," Hermione answered. "But these years with Ron have taught me that true love doesn't exist. At least, not with him."

"I think true love exists," murmured Draco with such tenderness that Hermione stared at him.

"What?" Draco demanded. "I think it's true. But it's very hard to find true love, because most of the time it turns out to be with the most unexpected person."

"I never thought of it that way," Hermione muttered. "I always thought of it as a love-at-first sight thing, or when the couple can't be together. Like in _The Notebook_."

"The Notebook? What the hell does a notebook have to do with true love?"

Hermione giggled and put her hand over her face. "_The Notebook _is a Muggle book in which a high-class rich girl and a construction worker fall in love. It's a quite sad love story, actually, and it was silly of me to think of you to know it."

"Yeah, you were. Though I'm not the soppy type, it sounds like _The Notebook _is a rather – er – catching novel."

They both burst into laughter, and once they'd started, Hermione found she couldn't stop.

"So you're not mad that I kissed you?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "I think you should've left that for another time. I can't say that I'm mad, because I _did _kiss you back. I'm also confused because I thought we hated each other. I don't think you should've kissed me. I just think you should have left it for another time."

"Another time?" Draco echoed. "Do you mean that you want this to go on?"

"Want what to go on?" Hermione asked, as though she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Ah," Draco said, waggling his eyebrows knowingly, "I see where you're going."

Hermione gave a small nod, then reached across the table and stole a sip of Draco's firewhiskey.

A stolen sip of firewhiskey turned into six paid-for glasses of elder mead. And, of course, a settling butterbeer at the end.

"Hermione, are you okay? You look a bit weird."

"Wha'?" Hermione slurred. "You – you're not making any sense, Draco!"

"Hermione, you're drunk."

"Drunk? Drunk, am I?"

Draco laughed. He helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her steadily. "I think it is my duty to return you safely home, Miss Granger."


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Reality

**Author's Note: Okay, here it is! I'm so excited for what you all will think. I haven't had many reviews (****) but I hope that will change soon enough. I'm going on vacation this Thursday, (July 8, 2010) and I want at least 20 reviews by then. When I get back (a week from Thursday) I hope I'll have a whopping amount of reviews to read! Come on, it won't be too hard!**

**This chapter has some Harry/Ginny, but the focus will (obviously) be Dramione. Have fun! AND YOU'D BETTER REVIEW! **

**Chapter 6: Back to Reality**

"I wonder…" Draco murmured as he took out his wand. Hermione was slumped on a bench outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Draco was wondering whether _Ennervate _would sober up Hermione.

He waved his wand and did the spell. Hermione blinked.

"I feel really weird," was the first thing she said. Then she keeled over and promptly vomited.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked immediately, grabbing her shoulder.

"Well," said Hermione, wiping her mouth with the back of her mouth, "I've been better." She sniffed and smelled the collar of her shirt. "I smell like alcohol. Have I been drinking?"

"Quite a lot," Draco told her.

"Well, you easily could have stopped me," Hermione snapped. She stood and tripped on the heel of her shoe. "I'd better go pick up Rose and get home," she said weakly.

"I'd have to accompany you there," Draco protested.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione slurred. "It's one thing to be in public with you, another for me to show up with Draco Malfoy on my arm!"

"I could say I'm coming for business about Ludo Bagman."

Hermione shrugged. "Whatever. But for heaven's sake, be cool."

"I will. Would you be willing to meet me again after this?"

"I suppose."

Draco's heart pumped faster. "You _suppose_?"

"Draco, like you said. _You _kissed _me._ I'll send you a message, okay? But right now I have to get my head on straight."

"I – I thought you liked me. You said you felt a connection to me." Draco looked down in embarrassment.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, I'm sorry. But I guess being drunk made me see sense. Marriages have problems. Those problems work out. I don't know if I can see you again."

"But – but – but –"

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione began, but then she tripped on her heel again and let out a loud, alcohol-smelling burp. A witch looked at her in horror and, clutching her boy's arm, hurried away. A young man holding a camera looked at them with disgust plain on every part of his face.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, I am." Hermione yanked on his arm and pulled him to an alleyway behind the ice cream parlor. She turned to face him and muttered "_Muffliato!"_

"Draco, I don't know if it's healthy for me to see you. I feel – I feel like you understand me. I feel like you value me. But it's not right." There was true sadness in Hermione's eyes.

"I don't want it to be right!" Draco roared, grabbing her forearms. "I don't understand where any of this came from, and if this is because of school, I'm sorry! But things are different now. I – after I kissed you, I knew – I knew that I loved you."

Hermione's jaw fell open. Her eyes bugged out of her skull and she seemed to go limp. Her mouth twitched for a few moments, and then she said, "You – you love me?"

"Yes."

"But you're Draco Malfoy."

"And?"

Hermione's jaw twitched again and suddenly she smiled. "I think I love you too."

Draco felt a burst of happiness and he reached inside his pocket. The message Hermione had sent to him had remade itself into a clean sheet of parchment.

"Send this to me if you ever need help."

Hermione smiled. "I don't need help. I need you."

"I do my best."

Hermione stood on tiptoe and cradled Draco's head with one hand. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. Then she kissed the side of his head, just by his hairline. A burst of electricity went from where her lips were all over Draco's face.

Hermione smiled wistfully at him, his hand in hers, before she twisted on the spot and Disapparated.

* * *

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione heard the yell from inside Grimmauld Place and as she hurried inside she saw Ginny, looking furious. She was wearing a long flowing gray nightdress with her radiant red hair in a knot.

"I can understand you having to be somewhere, Hermione," Ginny said loudly, in a clear voice, as though Hermione couldn't comprehend normal speech. "It's not my place to tell you how to mother a child, but it's bloody eleven o'clock."

"I told you that I would be late."

"Not _this _bloody late!" Ginny fumed.

A tall shape shadowed behind Ginny, a black-haired man with glasses and heavy circles under his eyes. "Nice of you to drop in, Hermione. I was under the impression you'd forgotten your daughter."

"I haven't forgotten her!" Hermione yelled, but this wasn't completely true. If Draco hadn't sobered her, she'd have gone straight home and left her daughter at her aunt's all night. So much for a mother. She'd have promised Rosie that she'd be home soon and not get her until her tomorrow morning.

"Don't you _care _about your daughter? You've been going to work, I know, Hermione, but this is it. I can't believe you forgot her. I can't even bear to leave James or Albus alone for a second, but you? You can leave your daughter alone for a whole day. And –" Ginny sniffed "- You're smelling of alcohol. Even _this _I didn't expect." Her hands were in tight fists, but Hermione saw they were shaking.

Harry put his arm around her. "Gin, calm down. Go to bed."

"I won't bloody well go to bed until Hermione's learned a lesson!" Ginny roared. "Us, best friends, parents, bloody _mothers_! We aren't sixteen anymore! You need to put your priorites in order!" Ginny jabbed a finger in Hermione's chest. Though they were the same height, Hermione felt rather intimidated.

Hermione knew that she'd been a lousy mother, and for that she felt immensely guilty. But she didn't need Ginny to yell and rage at her like she was nothing.

"I don't have time for this. Just let me get Rose and I'll be out of your hair."

Ginny opened her mouth, possibly to call Hermione a particularly nasty name, but Harry's lips stopped her. As they broke apart, Harry said, "Ron picked up Rose about four hours from now. He was going to owl you, but Ginny wanted to – er – have a word."

"I can see that."

"Yeah," Harry said, and he looked a bit sorry for snapping at Hermione, almost as sorry as she was for forgetting her daughter. Ginny turned and stomped into the house, and Harry stepped outside to join Hermione, clad in boxers and a white T-shirt.

"You know I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said. She felt tears well in her eyes and splash onto her robes, which she'd pulled on after she'd Disapparated. She felt like such an idiot for crying, but Ginny's harsh words had pierced her. They didn't know half the story. Her marriage wasn't working out. She was being unfaithful by meeting with another man, that man being Draco Malfoy. She was being awfully careless, forgetting about people, like her own flesh and blood; her daughter, for Merlin's sake.

Hermione began to cry into Harry's chest, and he patted her back soothingly. Hermione sniffed and pulled away, wiping her face. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"It's fine," said Harry earnestly. "Listen, I don't know what's up with you, and even though we're still friends I know it's none of my business what goes on in your personal life. I just hope you work things out soon."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry just gave her a watery smile and she hugged him again. As Hermione watched him disappear back into his home, she couldn't help wishing what he said was true – that she would work things out soon.

"Draco, where the hell have you been?" Astoria demanded as her husband hung up his coat.

"Out, Astoria," Draco said flatly. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you'd be out for the whole evening." Astoria put her hands on her hips, where she was wearing a black lingerie nightgown.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Draco answered, not looking at her.

"Draco, don't you love me?" Astoria whined, turning his head to look at her. "You've barely looked at me in days. You don't talk to me. You don't kiss me."

"Fine. You want a kiss?" Draco grabbed her face and kissed her hard, and painfully. Astoria's lips were puffy and gross; at least that's what Draco thought when he compared it to kissing Hermione. The difference was amazing. It made Draco feel violated when he kissed her.

"It's not the same," Astoria said when they broke apart. "I thought you loved me and my son! But instead you burst in here in the middle of the night, not looking at me, so Scorpius has to listen to us shout and fight!"

"There's an easy solution to that," Draco said as he made himself a sandwich.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Astoria challenged.

"Shut up and go away!" Draco shouted, mayonnaise spilling out of his mouth.

Astoria boggled at him and let mouth fall open. "Urgh!" she huffed, and stalked away down the hall.

Draco swallowed. "Finally," he muttered under his breath.

Draco slid slowly into bed and onto his side. The spring night was blistering hot, the hottest day of the year before the summer. He hoped that Astoria was asleep. The more they interacted romantically the more Astoria would realize he wasn't in love with her. Truthfully, he'd never been more than fond of her, but now it was quite obvious she was obsessed with him.

He wondered frantically if Astoria knew he was cheating on her. Draco hated that expression. It made him feel wrong and he didn't even know if his relationship with Hermione could be labeled as an affair, that one kiss pushed aside.

Draco's position in the bed enabled him to look right at the back of Astoria's drowing face.. Her slip dress was fanned on the bed. With a sense of despair, Draco realized that by the pattern of her breathing, she couldn't be asleep.

"Hey, Drake, I'm sorry," Astoria said without opening her eyes. A smile played at the ends of her lips.

Draco didn't answer.

"I hope we can make up." Astoria's hand traveled down between Draco's thighs.

Draco pushed her hand away, disgusted. "I'm tired. Not tonight."

"Come on, Draco," Astoria whispered. Her hand moved again.

"I said I'm _tired_, Astoria," Draco said sharply, turning on his side. "I want to sleep."

He could feel Astoria's hurt burning into his back and he didn't care one bit.

* * *

"Hermione, I can't believe you forgot our daughter!"

"I DID NOT FORGET HER!" Hermione thundered. She was sick and tired of people raging at her about being a stupid lazy mother. It was ridiculous. She doubted there wasn't one mother in the world you hadn't forgotten their child one way or another. Anyway, Rose was asleep. She was a toddler with the attention span of a fish. She wouldn't remember this ever, unless some certain family members continued making a fuss about it.

"It looked like that to me when I picked her up."

"Did it ever occur to you I was busy?"

"If you were busy, why can't you tell me what you were doing?"

"Because it's none of you business, Ron!"

Ron went right up to her and grabbed her chin roughly. "We're married. Your business is my business and my business is yours."

"Not all!" Hermione shouted. "What do you need to know about me? You don't love me! I'm just your stupid walking talking dictionary!"

"That's a lie! I don't need a walking talking dictionary!" Ron roared

"Oh yeah?" Hermione said. "IT CERTAINLY LOOKS LIKE IT, DOESN'T IT, CONSIDERING YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF, RONALD! WHO COOKS FOOD? WHO _READS _YOU TO DAILY PROPHET? WHO MARRIED YOU, AND GAVE YOU A DAUGHTER? WHO DID I MARRY? AN IDIOT! A STUPID, INSENSITIVE, LOWLY WART! THAT'S WHO _I _MARRIED!"

Ron lowered his hands and gazed at her, his freckled face white as a sheet. "You don't mean that."

"Of course I mean it!"

Ron looked at her for a minute, and then his fist went back, and Hermione felt her head explode: stars appeared in front of her eyes, and then everything went black as she felt herself hit something hard.

**Author's Note: Hahahahaha! I'm leaving it like that and I'm going to Disney, and you'll have to guess and wonder what'll happen next! BWAHAHA! Have fun! AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Finished

Oooh! I _finally _updated! Sorry about the delay; honestly I got bored with this story, but I promise I actually have a plot worked out. If any of you enjoy warrior cats, you should read my story called _Beauty and the Beast_. Please. I've attempted to make Draco a bit meaner in this chapter, but not towards Hermione. And you'll discover the mysterious case of Ludo Bagman too!

Astoria and Draco will have a row, so unless you don't like minor language, enjoy!

And you'd better review this chapter or I will become seriously annoyed.

Maybe even dangerous.

R&R!

Astoria had not spoken to Draco since last night. He eyed her with irritation and some content. Finally, the simpering nightmare was giving him a break! He didn't even feel guilty about the way he treated her. As far as he was concerned, they weren't associated romantically anymore. They were simply two wizards who had fallen out of love and were parenting a toddler.

It was as simple as that… wasn't it?

In all honesty, Draco felt sad that his relationship wasn't working out with Astoria. She'd been a spunky, eager, and energetic woman when they'd met, and she'd ended up the closest thing she'd ever fallen in love with.

Then his thoughts rested on Hermione. When had his perspective changed so greatly? She was so much more now than a stupid Mudblood in his year. Now she was the love of his life, not to mention everything he could ever ask for. Then he felt a little guilty as he thought of his son Scorpius.

Scorpius hadn't done anything wrong. He was just a little boy who deserved two loving parents. Draco was all willing to give that to him, but he didn't know how, now that his parents no longer were in love.

He leaned against the enormous kitchen island, his midnight blue dressing robe fanning out around his ankles. He rested his head against the salad bowl and closed his eyes as heard his wife come downstairs.

He opened his eyes. Astoria was wearing her pale pink dressing robe and matching slippers. Her usually beautiful straight dark brown hair was messy, tangled and dirty. Her eyes were bloodshot. Draco thought it was obvious that she had been crying.

Draco turned away from her before guilt could settle in, but it was too late. He felt horrible for what he had done to her. He didn't feel like eating anything breakfast-like so he took out some of the leftover chicken nuggets and chips Astoria had made yesterday for Scorpius.

He pulled out the bottle of elder wine and stuck a chip in his mouth when a white hand covered his on his grip of the wine bottle. Draco looked up, startled, and saw Astoria looking at him with concern.

"Unless you've forgotten, your Healer told you that you shouldn't drink wine early in the morning." Asti's voice was horribly cracked and soft. Draco tried not to pay attention and shook off her hand.

Draco turned back to the island and chugged some of the wine. After he chewed the first French fry he took another and placed it on his tongue.

"Your Healer also told you to have balanced diets."

"What in the name of Merlin's balls do I care?" spat Draco, and his voice had settled into the same form when he'd ridiculed students at Hogwarts.

Astoria rubbed her eyes. "Don't you care about your health?"

"Maybe, but what do you care?" Draco demanded. He took the fry from his mouth and pointed it threateningly. "You're the one who told the Healer he was barmy and then hexed him into a pulp."

Astoria's mouth became a thin line. "It matters now. I won't let you drink that wine. Besides, we need it for the dinner tonight."

"What dinner?" asked Draco, backing out of the kitchen and down the hall as Astoria continued to attempt to swipe the bottle from him. Eventually they reached the entrance hall and Draco continued to back up the stairs.

"Several Ministry representatives and the Minister himself; they're coming to speak about the Bagman case." Astoria grabbed a brush and began running it through her hair.

"What? I thought the meeting was happening at the Ministry!" Draco yelled.

"It was changed." Astoria smiled. "I thought it would be nice."

"You bitch! You know I don't want them here!"

"Too bad." The result made them both yell and scream at each other.

Draco stopped at the foot of the stairs. He didn't notice, nor did Astoria, the little blond boy padding from his room at the sound of his parents fighting. He didn't notice him whining pitifully for them to stop, stop because they should love each other. He didn't notice that when he thought he crashed the bottle on the table in anger, he was crashing it on his boy's head.

Astoria noticed. She screamed. Draco only noticed as she watched his son fall down the stairs crying, his face pale and bloody.

* * *

Hermione's eyesight was blurry and difficult to decipher as she slowly came back to consciousness. Several locks of bushy brown hair was on her face. She brushed them gingerly out of the way: her arms felt like jelly and they moved like jelly. As her hands made contact with her forehead, she noticed a bump the size of a tomato.

She gingerly touched the unfamiliar thing on her face again. Her vision was still swimming, she could hardly see, but she could touch. The simplest touch of her face sent stabs of pain all down her face.

Blinking some more, she looked at the ceiling and gazed at the mirror-like ceiling that she had chosen. She saw her reflection and screamed. The table in her living room was broken. The floor around her was scratched and there was lots of crap all over.

A pattering sound of tiny feet met Hermione ears: she blinked and finally, graciously, her vision became clear. Her little girl was coming. Rose was wearing a black and red pajama shirt and plaid pants. She looked terribly confused and scared as she stepped through the crap towards Hermione.

"Mummy – are you okay? Mummy! Your head is really big! Your – your face is bloody. I heard you screaming! Where's Daddy? Daddy should take care of you! Daddy always takes care of you."

Hermione sat up and tried not to groan as to not scare Rosie further. She held out her arms and her little girl hugged her tightly. Hermione smiled into Rose's reddish brown hair and kissed her a million times. "Mummy's all right, my darling. Mummy will be just fine. Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know. Daddy came up to my room. It was really really dark like. He said he was going out and you were asleep. He said you were asleep and that you were going out tomorrow. He said you won't come back for a long time."

"Did he?" said Hermione, her face burning with rage. She stood on wobbily legs and picked her daughter up and placed her on the unbroken table. She took her wand and waved it, and everything in the room began to go back to place. Rose watched in wonder: she had always loved magic and talked endlessly about what she'd do when she started at Hogwarts.

She picked up her daughter and went into the kitchen. Hermione put ice on her forehead and began flipping through her old spellbooks so she could heal her forehead. She remembered exactly what had happened last night and she wasn't going to stay here a moment longer.

After she had somewhat cured her concussion she went upstairs. She began packing her clothes and Rose watched with confusion.

"Mummy, we going away?"

"Yes, Rosie dear, going far away." Hermione didn't say much more and she felt only a little bit amused as Rose looked at her with concern. Hermione herself remembered that feeling of wanting to keep asking questions when she'd already asked plenty.

She took Rose's little pink suitcase and packed all of Rose's clothes. Rose always had wanted an excuse to use the case and her confused expression quickly changed to excitement as she bounced around the room telling her mummy all of the things she wanted to bring.

After Hermione was done, she came across her engagement ring sitting in its box. Automatically, tears welled in her eyes and she wondered whether she should bring it. She gazed at it for a few more moments, thinking about life back then, thinking about how _good _love felt.

That was over now. She threw the engagement ring on the floor. She was wearing flats, and the shoe twisted and the ring was crushed into the floor. Hermione picked up her daughter and gave her a bath. She used Wizarding baby soap and laughed as her baby girl tried to eat the bubbles. After drying Rosie she dressed the toddler in jeans and a T-shirt.

Hermione herself dressed in black leggings, a black top, and her black clutch bag. Then she did her hair in two plaits and put Rose's hair into one plait.

She gazed around the bedroom with her daughter on her shoulder and then scribbled a note on a piece of parchment, which she placed beside her broken engagement ring.

_Ron,_

_ I can't believe I ever loved you. Our marriage is over. I've had enough._

_ Good riddance,_

_ Your ex-wife._

_ P.S. Go f*** yourself._


	8. Chapter 8: Not Even Close

**Okay, everyone, I'm a Ron/Hermione shipper. Just thought I'd let you know, so if I start getting Ron back into the story please tell me. I feel bad about how I made him seem. I do really like him and when I started writing this story I was a Dramione shipper (don't worry, I still am!). **

**So I want you guys to know that Ron isn't as horrible as he appears. You'll find out eventually.**

**Also, I'll be having some the character in London, and I don't remember everything about it because I haven't been there in a very long time. So forgive me if I make mistakes.**

**By the way, I just LOVE that theme for Harry and Ginny's kiss during HBP, and you're supposed to listen to it while reading the part where Draco and Astoria help Scorpius. It's called When Ginny kissed Harry. Find it on YouTube.**

It was early, earlier than Hermione had expected. She supposed, with bitterness, that perhaps being out cold made you less tired when you woke up. She clutched her baby girl, wondering whether or not Rose would ever see Ron again. For the umpteenth time she blinked back tears.

"Mummy, why did we pack up our things?" asked Rose for the fourth time, chewing anxiously on her thumbnail. She was deeply worried and kept asking her mother the same kind of questions, as thought she hoped Hermione would take her into a family member's house and blurt out "Surprise!"

"We're going on a little trip, sweetheart," said Hermione, kissing her daughter's temple. She was determined not to bring the toddler into things that she wasn't supposed to hear about. Hermione stamped her foot in rage. She still couldn't believe Ron was capable of putting their daughter through such stress. Rose didn't deserve this. She gave a bitter laugh as she imagined what Ginny would say if she saw the "irresponsible mother" now.

Rose said, "But Daddy always comes wiv us on our trips." She looked sad, and confused. Hermione looked at her daughter and took a deep breath, trying hard not to get mad.

"Yes, but Daddy said I'd be gone a long time, remember? Mummy didn't want to leave you, so I brought you with me." Hermione said this with gritted teeth. She wondered with anger where Ron was now. He'd probably gone to work and was waiting outside the Ministry. He was going to tell them that Hermione had had an accident or something like that.

Hermione knew what she was going to do. She was going to drop Rose off at Ginny's (with real guilt this time) and then she'd go to work. A quiet (or possibly loud and obnoxious) confrontation with Ron was exactly what Hermione needed to blow off steam.

"Oh, yeah," said Rose, as if this explained everything. Then she settled into a more comfortable position on Hermione's hip. Hermione quickly rolled the cases into a dark alleyway.

"We going to App-rate?" asked Rose excitedly. She could never pronounce the term right, and Hermione allowed herself a chuckle before answering.

"Yes, my darling, we're going to Apparate." Hermione still couldn't understand the toddler's love of the uncomfortable way of traveling. Hermione gazed around the alley and took out her wand. She murmured, "_Homenum revelio."_

Rose gazed around for some exciting burst of light, but was clearly disappointed when nothing happened. "Okay," Hermione smiled, "let's get ready. Hold on tight to me, Rosie darling, and do not let go. All right?"

"I won't, Mummy," promised Rose, clutching her arms tightly around Hermione's neck. Hermione took both suitcases carefully in both hands and twisted in the air.

* * *

"You're an idiot!" cried Astoria. She hurried down the stairs, tripping over her own dressing robe and sliding next to her injured son.

Draco moved without feeling and reached his son seconds after Astoria. He listened to her patronizing without complaint, but he hardly heard her. His son, the only real family he had, had been hurt. All he cared about right now was whether his little boy was okay.

Astoria's hair hid Scorpius's face from view as she gazed at him, taking his pulse and wiping blood from his forehead. Draco stood next to them, his face blank and his feet bleeding on pieces of cut glass that had flew from his wine bottle. "Sweetheart," murmured Astoria. She took Scorpius's pulse. "Oh my god," she murmured.

"What?" Draco said quietly, bending down next to her.

"I – I think he's dead." Crying, she leaned into Draco, and with no sense of disgust Draco put his arm around her. It was not a romantic embrace: it was purely two parents, mourning over the loss of their son.

* * *

Hermione put on a false smile as she looked at the house before her. Quickly she pulled up the hood of her cloak. She didn't want Harry or Ginny to see the bruises and cuts on her face and arms.

As Hermione knocked on the door, she could hear muffled shouts and banging from inside. After an impatient two minutes in which Rose slept quietly on her hip, Ginny was at the door. She was panting with Albus sucking his thumb and sleeping on her shoulder.

"Hermione." Ginny's eyes narrowed as she gazed at Hermione, then incredulously at the sleeping Rosie.

"Ginny. Would you mind taking care of Rose for just today? There's something I want to –"

But before she could finish, Ginny had taken Rose from her shoulder and slammed the door in Hermione's face. Startled, Hermione stared at the door for a few minutes. She felt tears well up in her eyes uncontrollably and they kept running down her cheeks and wouldn't stop. Hermione put her face in her hands and Disapparated.

She appeared at the entrance of the Ministry, but the sight of her workplace didn't stifle her tears. She wished Draco was there. He made her feel whole. She wished she could just stand in his arms while he stroked her hair. She wished she could be loved.

* * *

Draco knew that his son was dead, but he didn't want to think it, to feel it, to even say it out loud. It made it too real, too serious. All he could do was let Astoria cry into him, and just hold her while he waited for the emergency Healers.

Within minutes, about six Healers Apparated inside the manor, holding all sorts of equipment. Draco closed his eyes after giving them information but Astoria did not. She watched as they tried to revive their son, and then she wailed louder. Draco squeezed her and then got up.

The nearer Healer, a wizard stepped forward. He didn't look pleased nor happy. "What happened to him?"

"He fell down the stairs. Is he going to be okay?" Draco spoke with his mouth in a tight line, troubled. He didn't want the Healers to think that he didn't care, and he didn't want them to know what had really happened. It was obvious it would get out soon though. Draco put a hand on his face and pulled on his chin.

"Virtually, he was dead, but we've managed to reach him." At this Draco sighed with relief, but the Healer continued: "He suffered injuries to the head and it doesn't look like there's any traces on the staircase." The Healer narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, coolly waiting for the truth.

"Are you implying that I'm lying?" Draco spat. "Do you know who I am?"

"I'm not implying anything; I want to know the truth."

"He hit his head," admitted Draco. He began wringing his hands.

"'He hit his head,'" repeated the Healer. "Just like that."

Draco didn't say anything.

"May I ask what he hit his head _on_?"

Draco took a deep breath and replied, "I accidentally dropped a wine bottle on his head."

"Accidentally?" cried a broken voice. Both Draco and Healer turned to see Astoria crouching with a look of rage on her face. This was a surprise for Draco: Astoria's usual indifferent, rude, and blunt manner had never changed so dramatically before. It was rare that Astoria's motherly instincts were noticeable.

"You know it was accidental." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No," spat Astoria, a look of triumph on her face, "you do it on purpose. He came out of his room and you slammed him on the head."

Draco opened his mouth with fury, ready to retort at this awful lie. Before he or the Healer could say anything about this outburst, though, a female Healer stepped away from Scorpius's unconscious form and said, "We found some glass in his head wound."

The male Healer raised his eyebrows and looked at Draco with contempt. "All right. Is the boy okay?"

The female Healer nodded. "He's going to be fine, he just needs plenty of bed rest. You two better be more careful." She looked at Draco and Astoria scathingly.

Astoria put a hand on her hip, and gazed at the male Healer. "I don't think Draco is capable of taking care of our son any longer."

"I think you're right." The male Healer nodded and began scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment with his quill. "We can work this out."

**And the chapter ends there. I'm sorry if it annoyed you, but the next chapter will be action-packed. I promise you that! It's going to be called Dinner at the Malfoy's.  
**

**Please, review?**

l  
l  
\/


	9. Chapter 9: Chaos

**Okay, everyone. Please tell me if you think this story is going too fast or whatever. I think it's doing pretty good but I just keep thinking that the interaction between Hermione and Draco was too fast, too cheesy, and too easy to create.**

**I don't know how I should make them interact because if they kiss, it'll seem to forced and too out of nowhere. The first kiss didn't make any sense either, but do you think I should make it one of those inevitable loves?**

**I really, really don't know. Please tell me your opinions on their relationship so far.**

**Chapter 9: Chaos**

"I don't bloody believe this," said Draco to himself, as he let the shower nozzle soak up his hair. After he'd washed he came out into the bedroom and watched with loathing as Astoria painted her nails a blood red. She had dressed in a robe, and had already cleaned the house for the dinner that night. She was just closing the nail polish shut and placing it on the table as Draco stepped out of the shower.

"Are you ready for work?" said Astoria, not turning to look at him. "Most would think you'd stay at home considering this could very well be the last day you have as a family."

"Shut the hell up," Draco said flatly. "You're not my family. If I can't take care of Scorpius, my parents will."

"Maybe your parents won't be around," said Astoria, with a giggle in her voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," his wife sang.

Draco rolled his eyes. As he dried himself and combed the wet locks of his hair, Astoria said, "Pick up some wine, babe." She laughed at him. "I think we'll need some." 

The morning was bright. It was almost eleven o' clock and Draco knew he'd be in terrible trouble for arriving so late at work. He just hoped that his boss wouldn't be mad with anger. As he practically flew down the halls, he bumped into a familiar face. Her face was pale and her eyes were red. Her brown hair resembled a bush more than anything else, but Draco couldn't be happier to see her.

"Hermione!" he whispered, only so he could hear, and he felt his entire face warm up just by saying her name. It was incredible the attachment he already had to her, but after the ordeal he'd suffered this morning she was like a delicious cake amongst rotten cheese. **(A/N: I'm bad at similes.)**

"Draco," Hermione said softly, and they embraced. Draco inhaled the rosy scent of her hair and felt peace.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say. I feel like such an idiot for kissing you, and now it feels as if it was inevitable and I love you because of it. It's out of nowhere and so quick, but anyway, I have something to tell you -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted Hermione, flailing her arms. She grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him into a restroom. It was empty and the tap was dripping, echoing throughout the room.

Hermione waved her wand and muttered, "_Muffliato_." Then she turned to Draco and said, "I thought we'd already gotten everything settled about our relationship at the Leaky Cauldron. First of all, I have no idea where it came from either, but there's no point questioning it. I love you, and no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about your arms around me." Her voice softened on the last few words, and her eyes filled with tears.

Draco beamed. "You have no idea how wonderful that sounds. Especially after what happened, with Astoria and Scorpius - "

"What happened with Astoria?" asked Hermione, suddenly looking very territorial.

"It's a long story."

"I'd say I have time, but I don't and neither do you. You haven't even signed in and we have that meeting at your house tonight."

"How do you know about that?" asked Draco, his hatred towards his wife becoming even more profound.

"Kingsley told me," said Hermione. "But come on, Draco, you need to go to work."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, if I get fired the Ministry will lose half its money," he said flatly. "Now, why were you so upset? You looked like you were crying."

Hermione leaned against a sink as her body shook with a dry sob. "It's Ron," she moaned, and put her head in her hands.

Immediately Draco moved toward her and put and arm around her shoulders. "What did he do you?"

"He h-h-h-h-h-hit me," she cried, and began crying hard. "He knocked me out and he left, and he was going to kick me out, he was going to ruin m-m-m-m-me."

"You're telling me that Weasley hit a woman?" said Draco, fury plain in every part of his voice. His hands went into fists and his pale face went red. "Hermione, just give me the word and I will destroy him."

Hermione put a hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Don't," she said softly. "He's not worth it. I'm f-fine. I just can't believe it."

"Neither can I," said Draco, running his hands softly through her hair, kissing her head.

"I'm glad you're here," said Hermione, looking into his face. Draco moved his hand to cup her face, and leaned in to kiss her. He wasn't hesitant this time, he knew it was right for them to be together; it felt right, it felt perfect, it felt as if nothing mattered, just his lips on Hermione's. As their lips moved in sync, he closed his eyes and let both his hands cup her face gently, holding her against him. Her hands traced up his sides and reached his hair, knotting in the blond locks she found.

Draco took her and turned her around against the wall between two sinks and two mirrors. He put his hands on either side of her and kissed her more passionately. Everything felt perfect. Everything felt wonderful. It was right, so right, to kiss Hermione.

And then they broke apart, flushed, arms still around each other, because they'd both heard a noise, the unmistakable noise of the door opening.

Draco and Hermione both looked at the door and Hermione's jaw dropped open. It was Harry.

* * *

Harry's green eyes were stretched beyond recognition. If he was not standing up, Hermione would've thought he was dead. His own jaw opened and he stared at Hermione with disbelief and revulsion. Hermione leaped out of Draco's arms and up to Harry's face. She quickly brandished her wand and pointed it at Harry's face, confidently but hesitantly. Her arm was shaking.

Draco looked from the two of them and said, "Hermione, what - ?"

"_Obliviate_!" Hermione cried, her wand between Harry's eyes. He swayed on the spot and his eyes suddenly cleared.

"Hermione, what are you doing in the guy's bathroom?" said Harry, in a pleasantly empty voice.

"Is it?" said Hermione in a high-pitched voice. "I was probably hurrying and didn't see the sign."

"Weird." Harry walked past her and pushed open a stall.

"Come on," said Draco, grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling them both to the door.

"Okay," said Hermione, following after him and into the corridor. Once they reached there, Draco grabbed her and spun her around. "What are we going to do?" he whispered softly. "We can't be together. Did you see the look on Potter's face?"

"Yes we can!" cried Hermione passionately, grabbing his shoulders. "I don't care. Now, go get signed into work." She kissed him slowly, her lips lingering on his, and then she walked away, back to her office. She felt Draco's eyes on her back and loved every second of it.

Hermione listened as Kingsley told her about the meeting at Draco's house tonight. For once, she was looking forward to it and was somewhat happy that Ron would be there, so she could humiliate him in front of the most important people in the Ministry of Magic. Hermione knew that shouldn't be what she wanted, but she couldn't help hating Ron after everything he'd done to her. She had known things weren't working for a long time, and the dinner was the best way to freak out on him.

The day went by slowly. Everything was fuzzy, dramatized. Hermione wanted to speak to Ron before the dinner, but she didn't know how to approach him.

By lunchtime Hermione was determined. She got up from her desk and took deep breaths. Looking in her mirror, she fixed her hair and splashed water in her face from her wand.

"Hermione, you can do this," she said breathily. "Ron's a LOSER."

As she made her way to Ron's office, she kept saying to herself, "Hermione, you can do this," or "Come on, you can do it."

She pushed open Ron's door and saw him sitting at his desk and working intently on some piece of paperwork. He didn't look up, but he said, "Kinglsey, you won't believe what I just –"

Then he looked up so see Hermione leaning casually against his desk. One hand was on the edge, the other hand twirling her wand mischievously. She gazed at him with nothing but content and calm in her bloodshot eyes. She knew it was impossible to hide the misery from her face. But the least she could do would be to intimidate him.

"Hermione," said Ron, nodding once and looking back to his paperwork.

_Is he joking_? Hermione couldn't believe he was acting so coolly towards her, like she was a colleague or and ex-wife. But, that last one was very true. As far as she was concerned, Ron wasn't the love of her life anymore.

"Is that all you have to say?" said Hermione viciously. "After hitting me, trashing our house, calling me a Muggle, putting our daughter through stress, practically _threatening _me to leave the house?"

Ron blinked, taking in what she was saying, but then calmly took out a camera from inside his desk. The camera looked like the old-fashioned one that she'd seen a young man holding at the Leaky Cauldron.

_Oh, God. It's not what I think it is, is it…?_

Ron clicked a button and the camera clicked on. "It's funny," he whispered, and the sound of his voice frightened Hermione: it was too soft and mellow. "I got Dennis Creevey to take some pictures of where some eyewitnesses spotted Ludo Bagman, but instead we discovered…" His voice trailed off and he clicked to one picture on the camera. A picture slid out with a printing noise.

"What's that?" said Hermione nervously. She grabbed the picture before Ron's fingers reached it and turned it around.

The picture might as well have made her heart stop beating. Because the picture was something that was so secret, she couldn't believe that it was in front of her. It was impossible that anyone could have know, could have seen…

But that young man with the camera… He must have been Dennis Creevey.

The picture was of Hermione with Draco, Draco holding her shoulder and steadying her.

"That doesn't mean anything!" cried Hermione. "It – it was strictly business."

"Strictly business," Ron repeated in a monotone. "If it was strictly business, there was no need for you to keep it from me, was there? How the hell could you bloody cheat on me, Hermione? You've never came across to me as that type. But bloody Draco Malfoy? You're cheating on me with an effing ferret!" It was clearly taking all of Ron's self-control not to swear.

"No, I'm not!" Hermione insisted, knowing her lies would do no good. The Hermione Ron knew, and the Hermione that Harry and Ginny and all their family and friends knew, wouldn't dare drink on a "strictly business" dinner. Hermione hardly ever drank. Hermione wouldn't go on a business dinner with Draco Malfoy, _alone._ But that was the old Hermione, the Hermione that loved Ron. She didn't love Ron anymore. She couldn't look at him anymore.

"Yes, you are," insisted Ron, and he clicked on the camera, and two more moving photographs shot out. The first was Hermione grabbing Draco's arm and pulling them both into the alley. The next was from and upside view, as though taken from the roof of a nearby building. Hermione and Draco were talking fervently, and then Hermione took Draco's head and kissed his hairline.

Hermione's hand wrung together and then she exploded. "WHAT DO YOU CARE? YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU'RE A JERK! YOU HIT ME! YOU HIT A WOMAN!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T REGRET THAT? I FEEL BLOODY AWFUL! I FEEL LIKE A BLOODY PIECE OF CRAP! DON'T YOU THINK I'M SORRY? BUT I'M NOT SORRY ANYMORE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! I LOVED YOU! I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE I WAS EFFING TWELVE YEARS OLD!" Ron finished, breathing heavily, his face darker than his red hair.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I LOVED YOU, THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Ron took deep breaths, and then he dropped into his seat and started crying, sobbing heavily. Hermione wondered what the people in the hall would do when they heard the commotion.

Hermione felt awful. Even after what Ron had done to her, she couldn't believe he loved her enough that her affair hurt him that much. Gingerly she reached a hand to his shoulder, and he shook her off. "Leave me alone. Go to your ferret."

Hermione had half the mind to say, "He's not a ferret," but she decided not to. "What can I do?" she said instead.

"You can't do anything, I know you don't love me, and that's why I'm making these pictures public," said Ron, not looking at her. "That's what you want, right? To have to world know you don't love me?"

"I – I love you," Hermione said, but she didn't know whether that was true or not.

Ron looked at her again, his face pale and drawn, tear-stains still on his face. "Show me you love me," he insisted, getting up and looking into her face. "Show me."

**Yahoo! I know I told you guys that this would be Dinner at the Malfoy's, but I wanted a filler-in chapter. I had so much fun writing this chapter! The next chapter will be up very, very soon, most likely within two days. I've already finished it, you see, I just don't want them both up at the same time.**

** Can you guess what Ron wants Hermione to do? I hope you have, because I don't want to change the rating to an M.**

** When Ron was trying not to swear, it was really **_**me **_**who was trying not to swear because I could feel Ron's anger and clear and plain as my own, and I wanted to put it into the words. I love it when you feel so connected to your writing like that!**

** I'm so excited for this story! **

**Please, review?**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner at the Malfoy's

**Here is the long-awaited for chapter! Don't worry, there will be plenty more chapters, but you could call this the "Season Finale" if it was a TV show. I'd like to add that the entry from the book Draco reads in this chapter is entirely fictitious and I wrote it myself.**

** I'm not very good at making articles like that so forgive me if it sounds stupid. I know I made some changes to the Wizard Bonding, but this story is a slight A/U if you didn't know. _Only _slightly. Don't get mad, that's probably the only change in the story.**

** The theme for this chapter is "When You Say Nothing at All" by Ronan Keating.**

**Chapter 10: Dinner at the Malfoy's**

Ron Weasley grinned at his own cleverness and picked up the camera from the shelf on to wall. He clicked a button and began printing several photographs he had bewitched the device to capture. He stacked them up flipped through the pictures of him and Hermione, feeling extra clever. He made sure Hermione wasn't looking as she dressed and then he put the pictures inside of the folder.

"Hermione, please take this, and don't open it. Make sure it gets sent to the Department of Mysteries."

"Okay." Hermione took the folder and Ron smiled deviously. His plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Hermione breathed heavily as she sat down at her desk, her hair disheveled, her face slightly rosy, and her whole body shaking. She couldn't believe what she'd just done, but if it was the only way to make her and Draco's relationship secret, it was totally and completely worth it. She still couldn't believe and she picked up the cup of tea that Alex Nye, her assistant, had given her that morning. With a wave of her wand she warmed it up and sipped it quietly, feeling horrible inside.

Hermione reached into the pockets of her robes and pulled out the paperwork Ron had given her. It was everything he had discovered about Ludo Bagman's case, which he'd given to her to claim.

She let her head fall onto the desk and ignored the stab of pain in her still-sensitive forehead. When was this drama going to end?

"Alex!" she called and the eager young assistant appeared in her doorway. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Please, take this to the Department of Mysteries," she simpered, "and make sure a certain Unspeakable gets it."

* * *

Draco Malfoy felt like something wasn't right. It felt as though he had been betrayed, something horribly, utterly wrong was happening, and he couldn't stop it. He put his head in his hands and pulled his hair; why was he feeling so damn frustrated?

He reached into his briefcase, searching for his wand, which had dropped into earlier. Instead of feeling his wand, he felt a lumpy book. Confused (because Draco rarely read books) he pulled it out and gazed at the title, utterly perplexed.

The book was called _An All You Need to Know Guide on Wizard Marriage and Bonding: Official._ Underneath it, written in Astoria's handwriting, were the words: _I thought you might find this interesting. It seems… relevant to your current situation. Cheers, Asti _

Relevant to the current situation? What was Astoria talking about? It's not like he was getting married again… and besides, he and Astoria hadn't even gotten bonded (Astoria had insisted it was old-fashioned and stupid, and secretly, Draco had agreed.) So why was she giving him this stupid thing to him.

Unless… she knew about him and Hermione… and thought they were getting bonded?

_No, _Draco, told himself, _that's nonsense._

He opened the book and fell to a page where there was a bookmark. It looked as though Astoria had slipped it in there. There was no message on the bookmark so he flung it aside and began reading the chapter, out of curiosity.

_Chapter Seventeen: Rules and History of Wizard Bonding_

_Wizard bonding has been popular for hundreds of years. Rarely do married Wizarding couples have a divorce, and in the year 1299, Bert Darcy and Petunia Wilkinson felt so connected to each other that they decided that they wanted to be together, heart and soul, forever._

_ A complex enchantment was worked on immediately, for Bert Darcy was a very intelligent and cherished member of the Ministry of Magic. Darcy and his fiancé waited patiently through the several months and finally, the enchantment was complete. It was exactly what Darcy and Wilkinson specified._

_ The enchantment summoned the intense love between Bert Darcy and Petunia Wilkinson, and the love was visible, connecting them together. This bonded them as one being, sharing love, sharing magic, sharing life._

_Rules_

_With magic, there are always restrictions and requirements. The enchantment summons love between two lovers (and only lovers) and transfigures their love into a visible connection between the beings. The lovers also need to be truly in love with each other, or it won't work. _

_If a wizard is completely and truly in love with another wizard or witch, it is recommended to get bonded. The feeling is supposedly incredible and brings you into a tighter and more secure, beautiful relationship with your lover._

_ If it is impossible to be married or be bonded officially, you and your loved one must become lovers and recite the necessary enchantment._

Draco slapped the book shut, and he knew at once that he wanted this with Hermione. But how would Astoria know? Was she trying to help him somehow? Or, maybe, if he got bonded with Hermione, he would lose any ties to her and she would be able to easily take Scorpius away from him?

It was all just so confusing. It was easy for Draco to say that his whole world went crazy when Hermione Granger entered it, but the only thing he didn't care. The strangest thing was that he felt he had known Hermione for years, that _he'd _been the one that Hermione had been friends with all through Hogwarts, that _he _was the one who'd gone on adventures with her.

Draco let out a long, pained sigh and pulled his hair again. As he was about to begin scribbling a note to Hermione, to door opened and Mr. Burns, the secretary of the Department of Mysteries, strolled in.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," he said pleasantly but warily, for it was well-known among the office that Draco was an important man and he had a quick, hurtful temper.

"Is there a reason that you had to disturb me?" Draco complained.

"Mr. Grumman wanted you to see this," explained Mr. Burns, and he pulled out a thick folder of files from his robes and placed it on Draco's desk. "It holds some information on Ludo Bagman's case. We finally have some clues, and a representative from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has just sent a patrol –"

"Mrs. Weasley?" asked Draco, and the last name stung on his tongue. It was the first time he'd ever said her name that way, and he didn't like the sound of it. Mr. Burns looked at him with irritation and surprise.

"Yes, I think so," the black-haired secretary answered. "Why it's your business or why you care, I don't know."

"It's none of your business why I care," Draco spat. "I just heard she was sending out a patrol, that's all. So what have we discovered about Bagman?"

"Well, we were correct when we said he traveled to northern France," said Mr. Burns, scratching the hairy, wiry beard around his mouth. "Bagman borrowed over ten thousand Galleons from a gang of vicious goblins who live in Crouch End." He chuckled. "Bagman's the only idiot the borrow money from goblins."

"Go on," said Draco. He waved his long fingers impatiently.

"So Bagman used that money on luxury, bought himself a lovely house, and, of course, paid off the rest of his gambling debts. But he had none left to pay back the goblins, and he promised them he'd pay them back. So years went by. A couple of months ago, the goblins warned Bagman that he only he had a couple of weeks left and then he would _have _to repay them.

"Bagman had no money, and he admitted this to them, and went some of the French Ministry came across the attack it turns out that has been terribly injured by the goblins, changing the case entirely."

"You're not saying that these goblins have to pay for Bagman's injuries?" scoffed Draco. "That's asking for trouble. You don't mess with a goblin's finances, and if they have to pay for him, we'll never here the end of it."

"That's the problem," nodded Mr. Burns. "Anyway, all you need to know is in that folder. A representative from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures made it so you could give it to Kinglsey."

"Why?" asked Draco, thoroughly confused. "I'm an Unspeakable. I don't have much to do with Bagman's case."

"Ah, but you do," said Mr. Burns. "The meeting's being held at your house, after all. And also, there's something required in the Department of Mysteries."

"Now?" said Draco, who had been looking forward to have a secret nap. He sighed and rubbed his tired gray eyes.

"Yes, now," said Mr. Burns nastily. "Get to work. Do you really think we'd let you have a slow day after you came in an hour and a half late?"

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a bloody twist," yawned Draco, standing up and stretching out his limbs. "Move." He pushed past the secretary and down the hall, towards the door that led to the Department of Mysteries, bringing the folder with him.

* * *

Later, robed at home, Draco opened up the folder and placed the parchment on the table. He already knew everything he needed to know about Bagman's case, but he opened it and browsed it through anyway, wondering if there was anything else he needed to know about Bagman's history with the law.

At that thought, his hand moved to cup the item he'd had to retrieve from the Department of Mysteries. It was a Sneakoscope, though he had no idea what it was important for. He decided that Hermione knew what she was doing, and whatever she wanted he to have would be important.

Astoria came downstairs, wearing a skimpy blood red dress robes and her dark hair curled to perfection. "What are you doing?" she demanded, walking past her husband and on to the long trek of the kitchens. "Have you forgotten we have a dinner?"

"No," said Draco, his hands curling into fists around his folder. He remembered his father's wise words: _Women are clever creatures, but they are gentle and timid. Whatever is your aim, never hit a woman._ The words calmed him down and he relaxed, but he didn't turn around in case he changed his mind.

"Then get moving!" Astoria cried.

"Has it ever occurred to you that we have an injured son and a loud party might be too rowdy for him? He needs rest, peace, and quiet." Draco turned the next page of the folder, trying to muffle the loud squeaks of the Sneakoscope in the pocket of his gown.

"Of course it has, and that's why he's at Daphne's," Astoria said, giggling so loudly that Draco wanted to smash something. He turned around and her and glared.

"Why'd you send my Scorpius somewhere without telling me? He's my son too."

"Did it ever occur to you," said Astoria, mocking Draco's dry monotone, "that I don't give a damn what your opinion is on _my _son? You're dead to him, and you're dead to me."

Draco stood, looming over the godforsaken witch standing confidently below him. When his usually pale face reddened, he was glad to see her crouch a little bit, fear plain on her features.

"Just try me, one more time," said Draco, "And I won't hesitate to do you in." He didn't really mean his words, but he knew that even a self-respecting person like Astoria would be afraid.

Astoria stopped crouching and stood to her full height, well, full height on high heels. "Do me in, then," she growled. "Hurt me. Hit me. It'll be just another thing to tell the Ministry of Magic, not to mention Healer Brunswick."

"Who the hell is Healer Brunswick?" asked Draco, grabbing a glass from the table and pouring some red wine.

Astoria took the bottle when he'd finished in slender fingers and placed it back down, closing it tightly with a flick of her wand. "The first Healer to know of our divorce to take place next month."

Draco had been holding the glass to his lips when she'd said that. It had come as a shock to him, because as evil as Asti was, he thought she was still attached to him. The glass flew through his fingers and shattered.

"Yes," said Astoria, "Divorce. Galadriel!" she added, calling to the house-elf. The trembling elf popped next to her, afraid that her mistress might strike her with a cane or call her vile names that she usually did when she was angry.

But the brunette Slytherin simply snapped her fingers and said, "Clean this up."

The elf, no longer trembling, bent down and did as she was told. Attempting to make small talk, Draco guessed, Galadriel squeaked, "How is this happening?"

"Gravity," Draco growled, turning on his heel and taking his things from the couch where he'd been sitting. He went upstairs, wishing he could sit with his son and listen to the boy go on and on about all the fun things that had happened during his day. As he thought of what Astoria just said, he realized _All the more reasons for me and Hermione to get bonded, then._

He put the folder back down and decided to see if there was anything else interesting inside of it. He shook the folder a few times and out came a stack of folders, bound together with Spellotape.

He quickly unwound the tape and took the first photograph close to his face, so he could look at it. A browse through photos of Ludo Bagman's worst moments was the perfect thing to take Astoria off his mind.

But instead of a photo of Bagman getting pummeled by goblins, it was a photo of Hermione.

And the Weasel.

Doing stuff.

Draco roared a number of swear words and threw the photos on the ground. As they spread out across the floor, he couldn't believe he was seeing this with his own eyes. It must have been from a long time ago, or something. There was no way that Hermione had had this folder sent with those pictures on it.

He used his wand to put them back up in a neat stack and picked up a random photo. But that was the sweater that Hermione had been wearing this morning, _and _the socks. If he knew Hermione, she wouldn't wear the same pair of socks very often.

So it must have been recent. Maybe even today. So this whole thing with Hermione was a joke, then? She was just using him, probably as a joke with the Weasel, Potty, and Weaselette. Not to mention the whole gang of idiots that she used to hang out with at Hogwarts.

Draco couldn't _believe _he'd been so stupid.

Maybe Hermione – and it pained him to think it – was a filthy little Mudblood after all.

* * *

Hermione, trembling with fury, pulled on her lavender dress robes and her pantyhose, trying her best to avoid Ron's gaze as he dressed next to her. He was looking at her, and it was obvious he found her outfit attractive. Hermione rolled her eyes and began fixing her hair and makeup.

Ron leaned towards her for a kiss, and she pushed him back. "What the hell are you doing?" her husband demanded.

"Pushing a fat piece of crap away from me," said Hermione in a flat voice, proud of the way she was handling things.

Ron fished into the pockets of his suit-robes and pulled out the photos that were currently ruining Hermione's life. He'd charmed them so that only he could touch them, or handle them in anyway, and anyone trying to Summon them would discover their wand in ashes.

Hermione couldn't figure out when he'd become so smart. She tried not to cringe or dry heave when she felt his hot, rough lips on her own. She shut her eyes tight and pretended it was Draco's arms around her, not Ron's, Draco fingers groping her –

Wait! Groping? Hermione shoved Ron away and stormed out of the room. Before leaving, she turned and said, "Don't you _ever_ touch me like that again!"

Downstairs, Harry's stag Patronus was waiting for her. It was kneading the ground but no footprints led outside and it heavy antlers made no scratches on the walls.

The Patronus's mouth opened and spoke with Harry's voice. "_We've sent James and Albus to Molly and Arthur's, Rose along with them. I hope that's okay with you and Ron._"

Hermione sent her otter back telling them it was fine, and then waited for Ron in the pantry, willing the night to be over as soon as possible.

* * *

The first guest to arrive at Draco's house was Blaise. He arrived with his wife, Lois, on his arm. The attractive young woman looked like she was doing Malfoy a favor to be at the party.

"Hey, mate," said Draco, giving his best friend a quick hug.

"Good evening to you too," said Blaise, clearly trying to say that Draco should have greeted him more formally.

Draco waved him off with a wave of his hand. "You can hang around in the lobby here, or wait in the dining room for dinner to begin.

"I think we'll wait in the dining room," said Lois, speaking for the first time.

"But I –" protested Blaise, but his wife pulled him down the hall.

"Charming," said a voice, and Draco turned and recognized the Minister of Magic.

"An honor to have you in my manor," said Draco, following procedure. Over the course of one hour, most of the guests had arrived. Draco felt like they shouldn't be taking so long when he had had a long, eventful day, and wanted desperately to curl up in his bed, possibly locking the door and staying as far away from Astoria as possible.

A puff of smoke blew from the Floo fireplace. Draco turned from his place at the door and saw Potty and the Weaselette themselves.

"Malfoy," said Potter, nodding politely. He didn't look disappointed to be there; in fact, he looked rather excited, but obviously wanted to stay as far away from Draco as possible. He was dressed in bottle-green dress robes, and his wife was dressed in scarlet red robes.

Draco felt the same way. After the incident in the men's bathroom at the Ministry, he was afraid Harry would suddenly remember something crucial. _But, _he thought sadly, _it isn't a problem anymore, since Hermione has clearly moved on._

He was holding his wand at the time, and angry green sparks flew out of the end.

He realized that Potter and his wife were still looking at him, and the wife (what was her name? Jenny? Ginny?) had jumped when the sparks erupted from his wand. "Good evening, Potter, Mrs. Potter," Draco nodded, the words feeling like vinegar on his tongue. It sounded wrong, and he immediately wanted to say something rude. It was one of the few times he'd ever been polite to blood traitors in his life.

Potter looked surprised, but quickly hid the expression and nodded. "I assume everyone's in there?" he asked, nodding his head towards the dining room. There were sounds of laughter and talking.

"Yes," said Draco, and he added, "Do you know if –" he choked "- Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are coming?" The words sounded and tasted worse than being polite to his former enemies. It felt so wrong to refer to Hermione as Mrs. Weasley.

"I think so," Potter's wife said, speaking for the first time, with venom in her voice. "They don't tell us much these days."

Before Draco could respond, Harry whispered something to her urgently and they both power-walked down the hall. Draco rolled his eyes. It was pathetic.

And, finally, another puff of smoke from the fireplace. He knew who it was this time: it couldn't be everyone else because all the other guests had appeared. Suddenly, Galadriel popped next to him and Draco jumped violently.

"For Merlin's damn sake!" he cried. He'd knocked over a priceless vase of lilies in his movement. Grumbling incoherently, he repaired it with his wand.

"Sorry, master!" said Galadriel, crouching as she always did when she was scared. Draco rolled his eyes and told her it was fine; he couldn't understand what was making her so panicky. He'd never done anything to hurt her and he made a mental note to have a word with Astoria later.

Galadriel came back from the Floo fireplace and returned with a gangly, freckled redheaded man and an attractive brunette. Draco shook the thoughts out of his head and gazed at them both coolly.

Weasley's expression was murderous as he looked at Draco, and the latter took an involuntary step back. It was at few times that he was afraid of another individual – and he did not like it.

* * *

Hermione gave a quick and weary smile to Draco, but he did nothing but give a tiny jerk of the head, and she wondered what she'd done to upset him. Showing up on Ron's arm was maddening, she knew, when she'd told him she belonged to him, but she couldn't understand his problem. It wasn't like he _knew _– did he?

Hermione shook the thought out of her head – it was impossible. Draco said the regular "Hello, let me show you where to sit" and led them down the hall. The dining room was silent as Hermione and Ron stepped in – evidently they'd been waiting for them.

Hermione took a seat next to a woman she recognized as Lois Zabini, who gave a cold nod: her chin was placed upwards, in an expression that Hermione knew well – a look she'd been given by several Slytherin girls at Hogwarts. She said nothing but looked away and scoot the chair out and sat down. Ron did the same next to her and Hermione involuntarily edged away from him.

Draco took a seat at the edge of the table, looking nervous. It was at few times Hermione saw Draco nervous. At the few times she did, sometimes it was funny and other times it was heartbreaking. This time it was heartbreaking – obviously something was troubling him – something was on his mind.

Ron leaned next to Harry who was sitting next to him, and they both sniggered quietly. Hermione took her clutch purse and smacked him – she hated it even more these days when they laughed at Draco. They both looked at her in silence, and then they snickered again. Hermione couldn't resist a smile at their mischievous expressions: it was just like days at Hogwarts.

Then Ron grinned at her. Hermione felt her heart swoop. _NO, _she thought urgently, _I can't fall for his tricks again. Never again am I going down that road._

So she fixed her gaze on Draco, but she wasn't listening to his words. He lifted up a folder and began talking about something that he'd discovered in there. Kingsley spoke, he answered his question, and then a bloke from the Department of Mysteries said something.

And that was how Hermione observed the meeting, watching, but not listening. It was as though she'd gone temporarily deaf. She could only concentrate on the nervous, heartbroken expression of Draco's. Finally, Lois next to her knocked her fork against her wine glass and Hermione jumped back, her hearing suddenly returned to her.

"But what about the goblins?" Lois called. "I heard a representative from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was supposed to send out a patrol."

"There was," said Kingsley, in his deep rumble, and everyone turned to look at him. "I asked Hermione Granger-Weasley to send out a patrol. I got some messages from Mrs. Hutchinson that it had been done." His eyes rested on Hermione.

Everyone was looking at her, and by the time she was ready to speak, Jenna Hutchinson spoke.

"I reminded Mrs. Granger-Weasley of the same thing this morning," she said, a sneer in her voice. "She told me she'd get right on to it, but I think she was lying. I guess she's not good enough for the job."

There was uproar and everyone began talking at once, and Hermione wished for that feeling of deafness again, but luckily it ended with Kingsley's loud shout.

"Enough!" he thundered, but nobody's eyes left Hermione's. Draco was staring at her too, but his face was blank of expression.

"I expected more of you, Hermione," said Kingsley. "Until this can be resolved, you are suspended from your job."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she began shaking uncontrollably. It was one thing to be suspended (which would most likely end in her getting fired) but to be suspended in front of the most important Ministry workers? She jumped up and ran down the hall. Ron reached for her arm.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, disturbed by the hoarseness of her voice. She kept running, until she reached an alcove in the hall, where she dropped and began crying. "_Muffliato_!" she shrieked.

Back at the dining table, Astoria, who was dressed in robes of deep purple, said scathingly, "Well, that was cheerful."

Ginny got up from her chair and ran after Hermione, casting a look of pure loathing at Astoria.

Hermione looked up as Ginny moved through the barriers of her _Muffliato _charm. "'Mione, are you okay?"

"Go away," Hermione shrieked. "What do you want? Tell me I'm a horrible mother?"

"No," said Ginny, and tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry – I had no idea what was the matter with you."

"I'm fine," Hermione said, her voice ragged. She felt her throat hitch at her words. She rose to her feet and moved towards the dining room. "I have something to say."

She pushed open the doors of the still-silent dining room and walked over to Ron. She pointed her wand at her throat and said, "_Sonorus._ This man right here is a loser."

As Ron attempted to speak over her, she murmured, "_Silencio_."

Hermione continued. "This man is a loser because he treated me like crap, like a maid. He called me disgusting names and always underestimated me. And then, he hit me. Then he blackmailed me. And now he wants you all to think everything's lovey-dovey between us."

Hermione was again disturbed by how she couldn't even recognize her own voice, but she walked over to Lois and Blaise Zabini. "You two or pompous losers with no common sense or conscience." And so she went, passing over each person she knew and telling them what she thought of them.

And then she reached Draco. Before she could say a word, Ron's Silencing charm was broken and he said, "Hermione's been having an affair!"

The whole room was in uproar. Hermione had never been so stressed out in her life. Suddenly, Astoria jumped to her feet, her face triumphant in the same way she'd been at Hogwarts when she'd gotten a juicy bit of gossip. "Who?" she cried.

"Draco Malfoy," yelled Ron, and he lifted up the photos and scattered them on the table. Hands reached for them and Ron quickly made duplicates of them. Astoria Malfoy's face was chalk-white and her eyes were so wide and round Hermione could see the whites of them.

"All this time," said Astoria, pointing a shaking finger at her husband, "I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought you were _bored_. I felt disgusted with myself, like I'd done something wrong. And now, I see you've been cheating on me? With an effing Mudblood?"

Again, the whole room was in uproar, and Kingsley, who'd been pale and drawn, shouted for silence again.

Hermione, who'd put her hands on Draco's shoulders without even thinking about it, jumped. It was all over now.

"Not anymore!" shouted Draco, jumping from his seat and pulling a stack of photos from his pocket. "This is what Hermione did to me." He flung the papers across the table and once again, hands reached and grabbed.

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening to her. Ron looked triumphant, and Ginny was still frozen in where she'd stopped when she'd followed Hermione had come back into the dining room. Harry was grabbing the edges of the table so tight his knuckles were white, a photo of Draco and Hermione in front him. He looked disgusted and revolted.

Hermione grabbed Draco's forearm and they both disappeared down the hall again. No one noticed them. She ran up the stairs with Draco following silently, into a Draco's bedroom, and shut the door.

"Look, Draco," said Hermione, and when Draco moved to interrupt, she held up a hand. "I know what you're thinking. But Ron got pictures of me and you and he blackmailed me to… you know. And then he must have put the pictures in Ludo Bagman's folder to enrage you.

"So I never wanted to hurt you."

Draco believed her. He knew that Hermione would never lie to her, and he hugged her close to him. He picked up the book from the side of his bed and winked at her. "There's something in there on Bonding that I wanted to try…"

**Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I worked really hard to write it, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. Please review, bad reviews are welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11: Secret's Out

**I know that recently, I haven't been very fair or regular with updates, but now I promise I will try to update regularly. I've suddenly felt very motivated to keep writing, so please, enjoy this chapter.**

**By the way, you would not believe who I saw when I was going out for ice cream the other day. I don't want to give out names because I want to keep their privacy, but I'll say this: I saw the only remaining member of the Beatles and the redheaded member of Coldplay. All in the same ice cream shop!**

**How lucky am I?**

**Chapter 11: The Secret's Out**

When Draco's eyes opened, they felt as though as his eyelids had been glued shut for years. He couldn't even sense where his arms or legs where. His face was sweaty and his hair was plastered to his face. As his eyes opened, he only recalled scattered memories of the night before. At the terrible thoughts, he closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep. He didn't want to deal with any stress and if his memory was correct, Hermione was in bed with him. As long as she was there, he was fine.

As his eyes slid shut again, he felt a pounding headache seemingly swirling around his face. He let out a low moan, only loud enough for himself to hear, and then turned onto his side, his arms locking the pillow underneath his head. He could finally feel the fuzziness of his limbs and the cold sweat that soaked his skin and his boxers. He wondered vaguely if he passed out, but let the worry slip away as he felt sleep claim him once more.

Just before he drifted off, a pitter-patter of feet startled him, but he didn't look up. He gazed through his arms at the brown-haired woman just leaving the bathroom, her hair disheveled. She was wearing a slim black dress, probably the slip she was wearing underneath her dress robes. She was clutching a toothbrush, scrubbing her teeth, and there was a tube of toothpaste in her other hand.

"Oh, don't go back to sleep," Hermione complained, her voice muffled through the toothbrush. "It's taken at least half an hour to wake you up."

"What?" Draco slurred. Then, as the possibility of passing out crossed his mind again, another theory joined it. "Am I hung over?"

Hermione had already gone into the bathroom, and he heard the faint sound of her spitting her toothpaste-filled mouth into the sink. The water ran and then she came back into the bedroom. She was wiping her hand on her mouth and then drying her hands with a napkin. Finally, she answered him, "I don't know, Draco, are you? Do you _feel _hung over?"

"Kind of," Draco admitted, rolling onto his back and wiping sweat off of his face. "I hope I didn't disturb you with my sweating. I usually don't, you know." He was actually quite worried that Hermione might think he was grotesque because of the smell of his sweat.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said quietly.

Draco yawned, which turned into a half-groan. "I certainly feel hung over, though," he said, reached for the enchanted glass on his nightstand which refilled with water every evening. He drank it gratefully, though the water tasted strange from sitting stagnant all night. Hermione leaned onto the bed and looked at him. He felt his heart swoop. "I didn't even drink much last night, though," Draco added.

"Maybe the night's events made you nervous in your sleep," Hermione noted dryly, waving her wand. At her wand's command a bottle of sparkling water zoomed in the room from the partly open door and into her waiting hand. She didn't uncork the bottle but simply put it to her lips and chugged.

Draco laughed hard at the sight of Hermione so unsophisticated. She was usually spiffy and efficient, her hair perfect, her clothes perfect; hell, her entire _attire _was perfect. It was also very touching that she felt she could let her walls come down in his presence. He loved that she trusted him as much as he trusted her.

All their past quarrels and squabbles had been put to rest. In fact, the years at Hogwarts had almost entirely left Draco's memory and he hoped dearly that the horrible teasing he'd done to Hermione would never plague their relationship. It was plausible that Hermione had been bribed by her husband into hurting Draco, but he still couldn't understand why she hadn't tried to dispose of the photos or even modify both Ron's and Dennis Creevey's memory.

As thoughts flooded into Draco's tattered brain, he remembered with a jolt the events of the night before. He sat up so abruptly that the bottle of Pellegrino left her lips and hit the chest of drawers with a startling slam. The sound seemed faint in Draco's ears, but he noted vaguely that Hermione jumped at the sound she herself had made. She noticed that Draco had suddenly turned paler than usual and she leaned onto the bed in front of him, touching his sweaty forehead.

"Draco, are you all right?" she asked hesitantly, as though afraid he'd get angry. Her expression was so similar to Galadriel's the night before that Draco wondered whether Astoria had frightened more than just a vulnerable house-elf recently.

"Physically, I'm terrific," said Draco, but Hermione wasn't relieved. She noticed the sarcasm in his tone and sat down beside him, her smooth beautiful legs crossed in her lap. Draco closed his eyes, wrapped his arm around her, and felt blissful as she leaned into him despite his dishevelment. But there was no time for peace right now.

"Mentally, I'm thinking, _what the hell is going to happen to my life after the events of last night_," Draco said. When he spoke the words, when they left his lips and seemed to become the total, terrifying truth, his hands immediately moved to pull his hair. What _was _going to happen? Unless the participants of the meeting (which he doubted) would remain quiet about the mystifying events they'd witnessed, Draco's life would be in disarray.

And he wasn't ready to deal with that sort of thing. All his life, things had been easy and the course had been set out. _Derail the unworthy Mudbloods, be the best – not _your _best, but _the _best – in school and among your acquaintances, beat and provoke the Gryffindors, acquire one of the most important jobs in the Ministry, marry a beautiful and worthy pureblood, and have an acceptable amount of children to carry out your pureblood line. Die a worthy, missed, and important pureblood man and have your name written in family trees for years to come._ Those were around the same words Draco's father spoke to him whenever Draco was downcast or unconfident.

But unfortunately, none of the suggestions would work, because he'd deliberately trailed off the course of life when he slept with one of the very people he was supposed to "derail." Hermione spoke words of comfort, and only now, when he'd been shook out of his reverie, did he hear her.

"– And after that, Astoria tried to attack me –"

"Wait – _what_?" Draco interrupted. "She _attacked _you? Please start from the beginning."

"Really?" said Hermione, looking very much annoyed. "You're not even listening to me? That's something Ron used to always do –"

"Are you comparing me to that bastard you call a husband?" Draco spat.

"Don't call him a bastard!" Hermione cried, standing up and pointing a shaking finger at Draco. "He's still my friend, he always will be! You have no right to call him that! Do you recall your nasty comments when you discovered I actually had a date to the Ball in fourth year? _Do _you?"

"Of course I do," said Draco, his voice lowering considerably as soon as she mentioned one of the things he worked so hard to forget. He reached for her hand and tightened his grip as she tried to pull away. "I thought we'd worked that out, I thought we loved –"

"Shut up and let me speak!" Hermione interrupted. "Did you want to hear what happened, or not? And I won't tolerate any crap about my friends!

"As soon as we – er – came upstairs, there was apparently uproar downstairs. Harry gave me his memories and I looked at them in my Pensieve. Anyway, there was a lot of chatter and gossip and – and apparently Rene Di Angeles from the Daily Prophet got most of the evening written down, and it's already been printed –" Draco groaned "- and then slowly, everybody started to leave. I went downstairs after you'd gone to sleep and Ron had already fled. Kingsley seemed to be in a bit of a shock; he was trying to keep everybody calm. Astoria was still there, Draco, and she looked so scary.

"Astoria was still rigid at her seat, you know, and no matter what anybody said she didn't move, not even when I or Kingsley tried to coax her. Harry was still there, he was speaking to Ginny in low tones, but not much to me at all, he kept looking at me as though he didn't recognize me and it was really hard to see him look at me like that –" Hermione sniffed "- but I knew I deserved it. Anyway, I tried to talk to Astoria again and then she got up and looked at me, and it was the scariest look I've ever received. If looks could kill, Draco, I promise you I'd be dead.

"And then she said – she said 'You're a nasty dirty-veined whore, and you'll see that on judgment day. You'll never live this down, and I'll make sure every magical being on this earth knows the disgusting crap you did. I hope Draco treats his mistress fairly well, because he's never treated me any good.' And then she started to leave.

"But I couldn't believe she'd spoken to me like that; Kingsley, Harry, Ginny, and Di Angeles all were frozen, listening, but Rene was still writing on her steno pad. And then I said, 'I'm glad that Draco has been separated from a stuck-up uppity snobby bitch like you, and I'm sure that by bitch like you, and I'm sure that _you _will get yours on judgment day, _AWhoria._'"

Draco was already outraged that Astoria had threatened his "mistress". But as he listened to what Hermione had said to Astoria, he burst out into laughter. He took Hermione's hand, which he was still holding, and gave it a small high-five. His cheeriness quickly vanished when he saw that Hermione still wasn't smiling.

"She punched me in the stomach," Hermione said, lifting up her shirt for Draco to see. There was a huge, dark circle just above her belly button. Draco felt outraged once again. Astoria could have permanently damaged Hermione with that much force to her stomach and he assumed she must have been winded badly.

"Anyway," Hermione said, tracing circles on her legs, "Kingsley and Ginny literally dragged Astoria outside and we don't know where she Disapparated to. But Harry immediately helped me breathe and everything and that's when they decided to leave, and then I came back upstairs. It was rather awkward. I don't think they know what we were doing but they knew it was better to leave some questions unanswered."

Draco leaned down and kissed the bruise on Hermione stomach tenderly, and Hermione leaned down and kissed his head. Draco looked up into her face and kissed her softly before he whispered into her mouth, "I will never let anyone hurt you, ever again. It's happened twice on my watch, and it will never happen again."

There was a tap-tapping sound, and handsome barn owl appeared at Draco's bedroom window, looking rather disgruntled. Draco quickly opened the window and unrolled the newspaper on the bed. Hermione joined him at his side, and before Draco could start reading the owl pecked him rather forcefully on the temple. He felt a small bead of blood appear their and Hermione giggled. He resisted swatting at the barn owl but picked a Knut from the floor and shoved it into the pouch on the owl's leg. The owl hooted pleasantly and flew out the open window, flapping some cold morning air into the room, making both Draco and Hermione shiver.

The front cover had some uninteresting news on Harry Potter, Ludo Bagman, and an advertisement for new products at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. But the headline was outlined Scandalous Secrets in bold letters.

Draco read aloud: "_Outstanding and unbelievable evidence on a scandal between Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley shocks _Daily Prophet _Editor Edmund Freedman and _Prophet _writer Rene Di Angeles. See page five for more information."_

With a groan, Draco moved to turn the pages, but Hermione beat him to it and smoothed out the page, which was wrinkled. There were the three pictures of Hermione and Draco underneath the title.

**Scandalous Secrets**

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley have always been the Wizarding World's favorite couple, _writes Rene Di Angeles_. Both heroes, all grown up and married with a beautiful child. Both were students at Hogwarts and apparently oblivious to their intense love for one another. Several Hogwarts students, including war heroes Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter said: "We all knew that they were meant to be together, we were just waiting for it to finally happen, and when it did, it made the fall of Voldemort just that much more satisfying."_

_Harry Potter added, "They're my best friends, and it makes me so happy to see them happy. I'm sure that they'll be happy forever."_

_Au contraire, Harry Potter. At an exclusive meeting at Draco Malfoy's estate late yesterday evening begs to differ. The _Prophet _editor, myself, and another writer James Eden witnessed an uproar as several secrets literally spilled onto the table._

_As Hermione Granger-Weasley suffered an emotional breakdown and returned to table, yelling and telling each wizard her opinions on them, Ron Weasley announced that Hermione was having an affair. "It was really awkard and tense after he said that," says a witness, who wishes to keep their identity secret, "and then Astoria Malfoy leaped up and asked who it was, as thought she knew who it was before Weasley even said so."_

_Ron Weasley allegedly yelled out that Hermione was cheating on him with Draco Malfoy, and before the audience could even comprehend this, he slammed down several copies of pictures of Malfoy and Mrs. Granger-Weasley interacting romantically. Although several Ministry representatives said that the photos weren't much proof, it was blatantly obvious when both Mrs. Granger-Weasley and Malfoy did not deny this._

_However, Astoria Malfoy had a very much hurt outburst at her allegedly cheater of husband, to which Draco responded by throwing a stack of photos of inappropriate moments romantically between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley. To put it into small words, he protested that Hermione had betrayed him by being with Weasley while still romantically involved with him. After that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger-Weasley quickly disappeared, and it seemed obvious (allegedly, of course) what they might have been doing._

_Hermione Granger returned downstairs later clad in the same clothes she wore before, though noticeably disheveled. She got into a brawl with Astoria Malfoy which contains words inappropriate for the readers of the _Prophet. _Though Astoria Malfoy did throw a vicious punch at Hermione Granger-Weasley's abdomen, allegedly knocking the wind out of her. That was when I had to leave the estate._

_What on earth has happened to our war heroes?_

_How could Hermione Granger-Weasley cheat on her loving, perfect husband with a former Death Eater and Lord Voldemort supporter?_

_Do you have any questions, concerns, or information? Please contact Rene Di Angeles._

Both Draco and Hermione finished reading at the same time and they looked at each other. Hermione looked outraged as well as miserable, and Draco held open her arms for Hermione to settle into, and he held her close to him as they cried together.

**Author's Note: I know this was very short, but it was absolutely necessary.**


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions

**Author's Note: **I know I'm updating really fast, but I've really gotten what I want to happen worked out. This story is kind of finding its own way, and my original idea is getting mixed up. So, I'm going to tell you now: Instead of Dramione, this story is going to be a love triangle. It could end either way. So prepare yourself.

_One Week Later_

**Chapter 12: Decisions**

Ronald Weasley was crying.

It was so rare that Ron cried. He couldn't even believe it when the tears came, but then everything that had happened just suddenly started to pound on his shoulders. His eyes were so wet that all the lights at his house seemed elongated and his vision was blurry. His large hand was clutching a cup of tea and he felt the mug tremble when tremors moved through his arms.

All his life, he'd know what it meant to be a Weasley. A Weasley man was usually tall, bright-haired, gentle, and an all-around good person. There'd been plenty of Weasley men for Ron to look up to, and yet he still couldn't believe the raw truth: he'd hit a woman.

Since the day he laid eyes on Hermione, he always thought she was petite and slightly fragile, but made up for it with her knowledge. As soon as he realized he was in love with her he was too nervous to tell anyone. But he knew it, and that was enough, and by fourth year it was obvious that everybody else did to. But he'd always know that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and that if something happened to her he'd never forgive himself if he hadn't told her how he felt.

He couldn't believe how his life had turned out. A couple of weeks ago he and Hermione were stressed, but certainly not hating each other. He couldn't even understand exactly how Hermione had begun to despise him. They'd fought, yes – but didn't every married couple fight? Why did Hermione have to think everything was over?

Rose, Ron's little girl, was curled up and sleeping soundly on the couch across the room. He got up stiffly to his feet and wiped his nose. Then he sat next to his daughter and settled her onto her lap, rocking her and cooing.

Even after everything that'd happened with Hermione – he still had a little inkling that they would be together again soon.

Hermione pulled her cloak more securely around her face and body and looked at the ground, her wand held aloft in one hand. She was cutting quickly through Diagon Alley, too afraid to Floo or Apparate somewhere.

Hermione was terrified now of the tabloids. If a wizard got even one glimpse of her face, she'd be dead meat, being forced to answer depressing questions. She'd been staying with Draco for a week, hardly leaving the house and now she couldn't stand being away from Rosie anymore. She kept having awful thoughts of what might have happened in her absence and if Rose believed that Hermione had gone on a little trip after all.

Hermione thought back to a day in Hogwarts, in her fifth or sixth year…

_She was hurrying down the hall with Ron trailing behind. Her bag was full of books and as she slipped on some spilled pumpkin juice, she went flying onto her bottom and her bag literally exploded._

_ Ron stopped in his tracks and looked at Hermione on the floor, her robes sprawled. She'd landed with a thud and she was still rather surprised. She looked at Ron as if to say, _What just happened?

_Ron looked like he was trying not to laugh. He picked up two books which had landed next to him and walked up to Hermione. He managed to Summon a couple of the books, but the last wouldn't come. Then he murmured, "_Accio!_" a couple more times but to no avail._

_ Hermione, who was still sitting on the ground, trying to pick up the books closest to her, looked up at him with amusement. "Having trouble?" She lifted up her arm for help to get up, but he didn't notice._

_ "Bugger," Ron growled. "I'll just pick it up."_

_ "No," said Hermione, and he looked at her. "Just try, Ron. It's just a Summoning Spell."_

_ Ron ignored her and moved to pick it up. Hermione looked at him disdainfully and attempted to get to her feet, but her bottom was rather sore and bruised and it hurt terribly to push off of the floor._

_ Ron was just leaning down to pick up the book when someone from further down the hall exclaimed, "_Accio_!" _

_ Hermione turned around with alarm and stopped her unsuccessful attempts at getting to her feet. When the book zoomed towards the speaker, it slammed Ron, hard, on the nose and he shouted a couple of raw swear words, clutching his nose in vain._

_ "What the hell?" he called and Hermione shook her head at his stupidity. It easily could have been a teacher and he'd have months of detention had it been Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall._

_ But it wasn't a professor. It was Draco Malfoy. He caught the book agilely and moved swiftly over to Hermione. He leaned down and handed the book to her. His white hand grasped hers carefully and the other hand held her waist. He helped her up and then she stood, dusting dirt off of her robes gratefully._

_ "Um – well, thanks, Malfoy," Hermione stuttered. _

_ Malfoy gave a curt nod and moved over to the fuming Ron. Beads of blood had gathered underneath Ron's nose and he simply gave a scathing smile._

_ "Next time your girlfriend falls over you might want to try helping her up before anything else." His eyes flickered to Hermione and then back to Ron. "Common courtesy, Weasel."_

_ "You don't know anything about common courtesy, Malfoy," Ron sneered. "Next time you give me a lesson try to feel up your own girlfriend." He blushed when he seemed to realize he'd referred to Hermione as his girlfriend, and gave her an embarrassed and apologetic look._

_ Hermione shrugged and crossed her arms, looking at Malfoy with interest._

_ "Clean your face, Weasley" was all Malfoy had to say. He looked like he was going to leave but then he just raised his wand and recited: "_Scourgify_!" _

_Soap suds flooded through Ron's nose and he started choking. He hunched over and his eyes started rolling. He couldn't breathe._

_ "Hey!" Hermione screamed. "What the hell?" She limped over to them (her leg had bent when she fell over) and brandished her wand at Ron. She quickly emptied his nose of the soap and healed the break. _

_ "Why'd you have to hurt him?" Hermione spoke over Ron's ragged breathing as he tried to catch his breath, sending murderous glares at Malfoy._

_ Malfoy just looked at her with something that looked like pity on his face. "Just find yourself a better boyfriend, Granger," he said softly, and stalked away. Hermione stared after him, wondering why the hell he thought he could give her dating advice on the boy who she wasn't even going out with. Since when had Malfoy cared about her love life or feelings if it didn't have anything to do with teasing her?_

_ She let the thought leave her head and put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Are you okay, boyfriend?" she joked._

_ Ron took in a deep breath and sent a mortified grin at her, his face still crimson. "I'm fine," he wheezed._

_ "Come on, let's get to the hospital wing, my leg really hurts, and you need to get your nose checked," she said. Summoning her books and her bag with one quick wave of her wand. She grinned as Ron looked at her enviously. _

_ "Why is it so _easy _for you?" he wondered. Hermione just shrugged, repaired her bag, and hobbled along. Ron put his arm around her awkwardly to help her limp, but it was weird because he was at least around a head taller than her. She leaned in to him a little bit, hoping he wasn't nervous or freaked out by her. Though she felt better and a little content in Ron's arm, she looked over her shoulder again at Draco's retreating figure._

__Hermione blinked, remembering how sweet Ron had been and how Draco had been silent but caring. She still couldn't understand his behavior that day and made a mental note to ask him later. Though she felt a lot better after spending time with Draco, she had missed Rose terribly and, though she hated to admit it, she missed Ron as well. Finally she twisted on the spot and Disapparated to her cottage.

The sky was white and dull, the sun a mere pale orange circle behind a mass of clouds. The sound of the waves and the smell of the seaside filled Hermione's senses with relaxation and content. That was one of the many reasons she and Ron had chosen this house as their own.

Hermione took a deep breath, pulled back her cloak, and knocked on the door.

* * *

Ron heard the knocks just he was starting to drift into an early morning nap himself. He composed himself and moved Rosie gently off of his lap. The redheaded man moved quickly towards the door and opened it, his wand at the ready.

It was Hermione. Her eyes looked weary and bloodshot, but the rest of her looked happy. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders. She was biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous. Her hands were wrung together and continuously winding.

"Hermione." Ron felt her name soak into his tongue.

"Hey, Ron." Hermione was clearly attempting to be casual. Her hand moved to her hair, where she began to twirl it between her fingers. Ron stared at her. He knew from years of living with her that Hermione only twirled her hair when she was flirting or was trying to look pretty for a guy, who had usually been him. So he knew the look well.

"Yes?" Ron said, leaning against the doorframe and raising one ginger eyebrow. "Is there something you need? A bunch of files so you can divorce me? Or some lingerie to wear for your new love?"

Hermione's brown eyes blazed with anger for a moment. "Why do you think I'm like that?"

"I don't know what _you're _like, but the Hermione I knew would never cheat on her husband. So I'm just going by what I see in the new Hermione."

"I'm still Hermione," Hermione insisted.

"No, you're not," said Ron sadly, and he had a faraway look in his eyes. "So, what do you want?"

"What do you mean, what do I want? This is also my house, you know."

"Why are you here? I assumed you were living with Ferret, considering you've been out of contact with everyone for a week."

"Maybe I just didn't want to go out into public after what you did to me!" Hermione said, her voice rising.

"Lower your voice," Ron said, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. His long fingers held his wand warily as he peeked through the half-open door. Hermione followed his gaze and saw Rose shifting on the sofa as she slept. Hermione yearned for her daughter's tiny body.

Ron leaned sat down on the back porch's chair and looked at Hermione. They were the same height while sitting down. "What _I _did to _you_? I told the world the truth."

"Why would you want to world to know the truth?" Hermione demanded in a furious undertone. "It's ruined my life. You bribed me with those photos and now the whole world thinks I've been having an affair."

"_Thinks_?" Ron mocked. "No, Hermione. The world _knows_. The pictures might not be a lot of evidence but it was quite obvious when neither of you denied it. And then you retired up to the bedroom for a week." He stood up, passionate anger in his face. His hands grabbed her waist tight. "I hate you. Astoria was right to call you those names because I couldn't think of anything better."

Hermione took in a deep intake of breath and gasped. Ron removed his hands from her waist and stared at her.

"May…be… But was it…right… for Astoria… to do this?" Hermione choked, lifting up her cloak to show the bruise on her stomach. Ron felt his eyes widen and his long fingers moved to touch it gingerly.

"She punched you – that hard?" he asked, his eyes not leaving her belly button.

"Harder than you think," Hermione said, regaining her composure. "But if you hate me and think all those things are true, I guess that I might as well just go jump off a cliff." She hissed the words at him, and immediately he regretted what he said.

Before he could apologize, Hermione went on. "But Draco loves me, you know. He kissed me – he kissed the bruise. He said he'd never let anyone hurt me again." She smirked at Ron. "Then he showed me that he loved me, just like I did for you."

Ron barely registered his hands curling up into fists and he threw a fist at the wall of the house, not even flinching when there was a loud crack echoing over the hills. His eyes seemed to have fire in the blue depths; his mouth was pressed in a thin line and when his lips opened again his teeth were pressed together.

"God dammit, Hermione!" Ron roared. Hermione was frozen and was only dimly aware when his hands held her neck and he kissed her. Hermione was still shocked at Ron's outburst and didn't move for a moment as his lips moved against her stock-still ones. Then she felt (as though someone else was moving her) her arms wrap around his neck and her feet rise on her tip-toes.

Ron seemed ecstatic that she was responding, and she felt him bend over to kiss her more fully. Hermione jumped up into his arms and he kissed her more passionately. Hermione had forgotten all about Draco. It seemed he had never existed. She felt stupid for wanting to be with him but at the same moment she felt like she was being unfaithful. But she was still married so it wasn't like she was breaking any rules, right?

Ron was the love of her life, and always would be her first love. So who should she choose? She knew that she and Draco had something, but was what she and Ron had more or less? She didn't know, but she knew she wanted to keep kissing Ron and that was something, right?

She broke apart from Ron and he pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes. She stared back at him with leveled intensity.

"I want you to belong to me and only me," Ron breathed, and Hermione didn't know how to answer. She didn't want him to think she was leaving Draco, she didn't want him to think she had already made a choice. Hermione had a _child _for Christ's sake.

So she said, "I know," and then they kissed again.


	13. Chapter 13: Snatched & Burned

**Hi everyone! I'm so excited! I know exactly where the story is going now! It's very possible that it won't be Dramione, but I promise you it will be good. By the way, wizarazzi is my own silly word for Wizarding paparazzi.**

Hermione felt strange after she left her and Ron's cottage. It was almost as if something had broken inside of her. It was the strangest feeling she could imagine. The closest she'd ever felt was when she'd been tortured at seventeen. But the feeling wasn't anywhere close to pain, just discomfort.

She decided to forget about and shook herself. Rose was perched on her back after she had taken her from Ron's while the redhead slept. She knew he'd be mad when he woke up from his doze on the couch, but Hermione didn't care. She was so stressed and confused that even a Weasley temper wouldn't distract her from what was going on in her life right now. It was awful for her to have to go around everywhere with a stupid cloak wrapped tightly around her face and neck. The Muggles looked at her like she was insane, and she couldn't blame them. They probably thought she was a fugitive. It was even worse that she had a child on her back.

"Mummy," said Rosie for the millionth time, "Why do you have that cloak thing on again?"

"Because Mummy doesn't want anyone to see her," Hermione replied in a calm monotone.

"_I _can see you," Rose giggled. Her fingers tightened their grip around Hermione's neck as she did. She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Her little face buried into the nook where the hood and the collar of Hermione's cloak met. Hermione sighed.

"Well, if you couldn't that'd be a problem, wouldn't it?" Hermione asked, knowing that Rose wouldn't understand. Just as she expected, the little almost-two-year-old trembled as she settled tighter onto Hermione's back and closed her eyes to sleep.

Hermione was going to bring Rose to Malfoy Manor. She knew it was the stupidest idea she'd thought of in her whole life, but if anything happened seriously with her and Draco he needed to meet her daughter.

* * *

Draco was woken from his slumber on the sofa by a loud popping sound. As his blond-lashed lids flew open, he felt an awful stiffness in his neck. He sat up gingerly and resisted a groan when he felt a painful kink in his neck. He tried to ignore it and focus on what the popping sound had been. He knew it was somebody Apparating, and he realized it was Hermione.

Hermione was standing in front of him, carefully removing the long black cloak she was wearing so that the little child sleeping on her back wouldn't be shaken. She tossed the cloak onto the couch and shook out her bushy hair. Hermione lifted the auburn-haired girl by the armpits and settled her in the crook of the armchair. The toddler's thumb didn't move from her mouth.

"Hey, I was worried about you," Draco murmured, opening his arms so Hermione could settle into them. "Did you get bombarded by any Wizarazzi? What did you tell them."

Hermione sighed – she had wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but she knew that would be stupid to do with the possibility of Rosie waking up at any second. She rolled off of him and contented herself with sitting as close to Draco as possible.

"Calm down, nothing happened," she reassured him, and she noticed a tension leave his body. "But I went home."

Draco raised a sleek eyebrow. "And?"

"I took Rose for a little trip."

"You brought your _daughter_? Are you _mad_? Do you _know _what the _Prophet _will do if this gets out? I can see it now – 'Draco Malfoy meets his Mistress's Daughter – Will they become close?' or something like that! Hermione, I don't –"

"If you don't want to have a relationship with Rose, you won't have a relationship with me," Hermione snapped, leaning away from him slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking more like his Hogwarts self. "You haven't even met Scorpius yet."

"If you didn't know, Malfoy, that's because he's been kidnapped by his own mother!" Hermione screamed, immediately regretting her words. She realized she'd referred to Draco as "Malfoy." It added some awkwardness to the situation.

"You're a Mudblood!" Draco yelled, and he became paler than usual. Hermione froze.

"Why would I want to have a relationship with _your _daughter?" Draco added nastily.

"You don't have to," Hermione said shortly, "because there's no relationship between us anymore."

Hermione walked out the door, forgetting Rose. She didn't want to turn around and make more of a fool of herself than she already had. _What _was she thinking? That _Malfoy_ would have feelings? That he would _ever _feel for her? That he would _ever _stop being a Muggle-born eating pureblood jerk?

"Hermione – wait!" Draco yelled, running outside and grabbing her arms tightly.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione howled, half-crying. "How was I stupid enough to think you'd love me? That you'd ever touch a Mudblood?" She thrashed violently but to no avail.

"But I would!" Draco insisted. "And I did! I didn't mean what I said, I really didn't. Hermione – please," he added, watching her continue trying to move out of his grip.

She stopped. "Why would you say it then?" Hermione demanded, her dark mascara-tear streaked face looked at him with accusation.

"Because things my father said always stick with me," Draco answered truthfully. "And I can't live without you. I've – been feeling really down lately. And you're the only thing that makes me happy right now – so you can't leave me."

Hermione looked a little upset to be ordered around – but she wrapped her arms around him and cradled his head, kissing his hairline again. "Thank you."

(Draco POV)

Draco took in a deep breath, and then let it out. With that breath seemed to hold all of his worries, his stress, and his burdens. He hugged Hermione to him and sighed again when his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. He put his hands on her neck, holding her against his face, and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Her lips moved urgently against his, and their tongues met briefly.

A loud, thin wail from inside the house broke them apart. Hermione jumped, looking dazed, before shouting, "Rosie!"

Draco realized what she said, and he ran after her into the house, pushing the door so hard it slammed against the wall.

The auburn-haired Rose was in the clutches of a petite cloaked figure, whose face was obscured by shadow. A grin was visible beneath the hood, and long white fingers held Rose tightly against the stranger's hip.

"Mummy!" Rose wailed, and the sound was the most pitiful Draco had ever heard it brought tears to his eyes. Rose was so desperate, so terrified – all she wanted was to be in her mother's arms again.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Darling!" She fished in her cloak pocket for a wand and just as she brandished it, the stranger shrieked,

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Hermione wand flew out of her fingers and landed with a clatter on the other side of the room. Hermione moved to run for her daughter, but the stranger had been prepared.

"_Protego_!" The cloaked person said. The voice was strange. Draco found that he couldn't distinguish it. When he tried to think of where he'd heard it, or how to recognize it, he couldn't seem to think. It was like a barrier in his mind. It made him uncomfortable that someone or something had blocked up his own consciousness.

"Delightful little child you've got here," said the cloaked figure, laughing heartily. "I'll make her hurt, just like you made me hurt."

Hermione shook with rage. "You – you –" But apparently she couldn't think of a bad enough word. She settled with an obscene hand gesture, to which Draco's mouth fell open.

"Someone's a little graphic, no?" said the stranger, and Rose wailed again. The stranger shook the toddler violently. Rose didn't make a sound again. But Draco noticed tears flooding down the pink cheeks.

"_Crucio_!" shrieked the stranger, and Hermione fell to the ground, writhing and shouting.

"Hermione!" Draco bellowed. He dropped to his knees beside her and held her, but she didn't stop writhing and shrieking.

"Stop!" Draco yelled.

The cloaked figure ignored him. "You have to mean it," she chanted. "And boy, did I mean that." The stranger didn't stop torturing Hermione, but continued, "If all goes as planned, you'll never see your precious little girl again." With that, the stranger Disapparated with a swish of their cloak, the sound of Rose's wail echoing around the room as she went.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled again. She didn't answer him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slow. He placed his thumb against her wrist, but it was difficult to feel a pulse. "No… no. Oh God. Oh God."

Draco held Hermione to him and as he called for emergency Healers, he didn't stop staring at the spot where Hermione's torturer had disappeared.

_I'll make them suffer, _Draco thought. _I'll make them suffer every second of their miserable life._

**Author's Note: Getting interesting? I know it is. Anyway, I'm going to change the summary (not the title) so that it's a bit more relavant to where the story is now going. There's going to be plenty more chapters, folks. Update before next Sunday, I promise. And it will definitely be sometime this weekend or late next week. Weekdays are too busy for me.**

**Like it, hate it? Don't PM me; please tell me in a review. Criticism is welcome, just make sure it's appropriate.**


	14. Chapter 14: No Question

The hallway smelled clean - _too _clean. Ron Weasley couldn't stand it. It reminded him far too much of when his own father was sitting inside the hospital wing, completely helpless with an injured arm. But today Ron was not an anxious fifteen-year-old hoping that his father was okay. Today he was a father himself, wondering where his daughter was and wondering how on earth his wife had ended up at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

The past few weeks of Ron's life had not gone by smoothly. He'd discovered the love of his life was having an affair with his long-time rival, Draco Malfoy. His daughter was caught amidst drama and Ron was still very upset that his little girl didn't have a father and mother home anymore. Ron was surprised he'd even managed to get outside of his cottage today. The people of the _Daily Prophet _and gossip magazines would have kittens if they saw Ron Weasley, war hero and husband of Hermione Granger who had an affair with former Lord Voldemort Death Eater.

Ron wasn't even sure if he could consider the affair done. For all he knew, it was still happening. He'd had an intense moment with Hermione at there home, and then she'd abruptly left. Ron could've punched himself for letting her leave. Then maybe a Healer wouldn't have called him down and told him that his wife had been severely tortured. Maybe then he wouldn't have spent twenty minutes reliving the horrible day he'd seen Hermione tortured and thought she'd died. Maybe then he wouldn't be walking down the hall of Spell Damage, ready to punch Draco Malfoy's mouth the second he saw the bastard. And maybe he wouldn't feel as if his whole body was completely numb.

He straightened his maroon sweater (he'd just thrown something on) and jeans and pushed open the door of Hermione's said ward. His blue eyes scoured the room for a mane of bushy brown hair, and he soon spotted his wife at the far end of the room. Her hair was fanned out across the bed and her face was extremely pale. Ron felt his hand tighten around his wand in his pocket and reassured himself that Malfoy would get his when it was time.

A blond Healer who was giving a rather swollen wizard a bowl of soup turned around and jumped at the extremely tall man now in her presence. "ID and visitor's pass please, sir." She stuttered, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. Ron noticed that her hair was blond and her eyelashes were brown. She was one of those witches who thought that she could only be pretty with blond hair. Ron rolled his eyes.

Ron held up the visitor's pass around his neck and pulled his ID from his pocket. The woman's eyes widened when she saw Ron's name. "Mr. Weasley," she said, nodding. "An honor."

Ron felt his face grow hot as it always did when somebody recognized him. "Um - "

"Oh, of course, the Weasley king is here," said a sneering voice. "Come to throw some pictures for all the patients to see?"

Ron knew that voice. He felt his hand tighten around his wand and turned around rapidly.

A man who was almost a head shorter than him stood behind his back. Ron's eyes narrowed and raised a ginger eyebrow. Draco Malfoy mimicked him except his silver brow was a lot less bushy.

"Excuse me, we have some sensitive patients in this ward," said the Healer loudly. "Please continue your argument somewhere in private. Mr. Weasley, I'm assuming you're here to visit Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley -"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm here to see my _wife._ I heard she was _ill_, and I was contacted because she is my _wife _and the Ministry believes I should be aware of my _wife's _health." Ron knew he shouldn't be using Hermione's illness as a way to provoke Malfoy, but the oppurtunity was basically waiting for him to grab it. But by now Ron couldn't take waiting anymore and just had to see Hermione. All this standing on the other side of the room wondering if his wife was breathing was driving him crazy.

"Um, I assume so," said the Healer, tucking a strand of artificial blond hair behind one ear. She smiled ear to ear. She tugged Ron's arm and he followed her to Hermione's bed. "Emergency Healers picked up Hermione Granger from Malfoy Manor and the evidence apparently states that she was tortured with the Cruciatus curse."

Ron sat down at the armchair next to Hermione's bed. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her. Her lips were dry and her face was pale. Her hands were at her sides and every now and then she gave a low groan. There were scratches all over Hermione's cheeks and neck, already turning into red welts. Her bottom lip had dried blood on it. Ron rested his hand on her chest and he immediately felt that she was tender there.

Ron heard another Healer speaking with Malfoy and hoped that the person would occupy him for a while longer. There was no way Ron was going to sit with his wife while Draco Malfoy held his hand from the other side. He was sick of sharing Hermione.

The redheaded father moved his hand from Hermione chest and took one of her hands in both of his own. The blond Healer began talking when she saw that Ron was settled next to her patient.

"So firstly whoever has hurt Mrs. Granger Weasley will be charged with using the Cruciatus curse. Secondly, the person will be charged with unexcused abuse of another member of the Wizarding community. And finally, from as much as we have discovered, the person will be charged with kidnap of a young child -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ron held up a hand and gazed with dread and premonition into the Healer's eyes. "Kidnap? Did the bloke steal Malfoy's son?"

The Healer's eyes widened again as if shocked that Ron did not know about the case. "Did the Welcome Witch not show you the folder of this case?"

"Folder of this case? Who could have written up something that only happened so recently?" Ron didn't feel angry or scared. Once again the horrible feeling of numbness and dread settled around his body. Everything seemed so magnified it just couldn't identify in Ron's mind. He had a feeling he knew what he was going to hear and he also had an inkling he wasn't going to like it.

"Rose Weasley was kidnapped today by the same person who tortured Mrs. Granger-Weasley," said the Healer. "We have almost no clue to who he or she is and the Ministry is trying everything they can to investigate."

Ron's head fell to the bed and he rested his forehead against Hermione's fingers. He took a shuddering breath and struggled to keep himself from sobbing. But he couldn't. His beautiful curly-haired little daughter was gone. Her beautiful eyes would never pierce him again. Her little arms might never wrap around his shoulders again. He didn't know what he was going to do.

He felt the Healer's arms rest on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry," said the Healer. "But I am very sure that we will somehow track down your child. As far as I know we are trying to best we can."

Ron took a deep breath again. He stopped giving dry sobs but his eyes filled up. Blinking, he asked, "will Hermione be okay?"

The Healer seemed to hesitate. Ron's heart began pumping lightning-fast beneath his ribs as he waited for the answer. If Hermione wasn't going to be okay, he was a goner. His daughter had been kidnapped, his wife tortured horribly, and now he was alone in his grief with Draco Malfoy. He felt as if his heart had been broken into three pieces and were having trouble getting put together again. But even as he grieved, a part of his heart pumped with venom. He was going to do whatever he could to make sure that Draco Malfoy never laid hands on or saw Hermione Granger again. No question about it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was going to make this a bit longer, but I just wanted to update for you guys. Next chapter is coming very soon. No question about it. :)

I'm begging you to PLEASE read and PLEASE _**review**_! I need your reviews. People haven't reviewed for the past few chapters and it's not fair. I need your feedback. I came to so I would stop writing to myself in Microsoft Word and see what other people thought of my work.

So I would be eternally thankful if you reviewed.


	15. Chapter 15: Equals

Draco Malfoy pushed past the Healer that would not allow him to pass. He moved quickly over to the bed where Hermione was unconscious and kneeled on the other side of her, opposite of Weasley. He hardly had a moment to feel awkward before he kissed Hermione's fingers. He then brushed a strand of Hermione's hair from her face. He was lucky that Weasley had not been looking at him at that moment because he was sure he wouldn't have gotten away with it. The fact that he could not exactly show his affections for Hermione in person when she was still married to Ron (though their Bond was broken) was still unfamiliar to him.

Draco had felt as though a boomerang was bringing him and Hermione together every time they were apart. It was happening ever since they Bonded. Though he liked being connected with her, Draco couldn't pretend that it wasn't inconvenient.

Draco's long fingers fiddled with Hermione's absentmindedly. At that moment Weasley looked up.

"Get your filthy hands of my wife!" Weasley thundered. The force of his voice actually made the bed tremble.

The blond Healer, who was in the middle of explaining something to Weasley, took a step back. It seemed that she had never experienced a Weasley temper. For once, she kept her mouth shut, absolutely astounded.

Instead of complying to avoid an argument, Draco tightened his grip. "Like you should be talking! At least I don't hit women!" Draco didn't even remember Weasley's hands on him, until suddenly he was pinned against the wall. Weasley's ruddy face was right in front of Draco's, his breath blowing into his face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that, Malfoy," Weasley whispered. Though the statement was quiet, it gave Draco terrified shivers all over. "There are so many things I want to do to you right now, but it's not even worth it anymore. But if there's one thing I'm doing, I'm making sure you never see Hermione again."

"I care about her just as much as you do!" Draco insisted. He shoved Weasley off of him and dusted off his shirt, smoothing the wrinkles. "Just like you, I want to destroy whoever has done this to her. I want to get Rose back. I'm up for it. There's no point arguing. If you want to save her life, you'll have to work with me instead of _against_ me!" Although part of Draco believed strongly with what he was saying, the impractical part of him was disgusted.

_What are you saying? _said a voice in his head. _Maybe you liked her or loved her for a little bit, but look at what the consequences are. Is it really worth it to keep chasing after Granger?_

_I love her, _Draco told the voice firmly. _I love her enough to find her daughter and the person who did this. I'm in to deep to just jump out and pretend this never happened._

Weasley was still breathing hard, but his face was returning to it normal pale and freckly state. He sat down and looked into Hermione's face for a long time. Draco dared not say anything, or touch Hermione. He looked into Weasley's face for a sign of whatever he was thinking. But the redheaded man's expression was unreadable.

But Draco was patient. It was worth waiting to find out if Ron would work with him to bring Rose and Hermione's torturer back, whatever it took.

Finally, Weasley looked up at Draco. Draco was startled to see that there were tear stains on his face. "I'm with you, Malfoy. It doesn't mean I like you or trust you, but I'm willing to work with you to justify what has happened."

Draco breathed a long sigh and stepped forward. He stuck out a long hand and Weasley took it in his own. They shook hands. "I'm glad to hear it, Weasley."

* * *

"I like your idea, but I can't say I'm not surprised you two want to work together," said Kingsley breathlessly. He was walking down the hall quickly, so it was hard to catch his quickly spoken words. "I feel just horrible about how I treated Hermione. I should not have brought her personal business into her job."

Ron was silent, his hands in fists in his pockets. He had only just realized what this meant, that it was partially Kingsley's fault that what happened to Hermione had happened. Though he could hardly blame him for Rose's kidnapping and Hermione's coma, it was nevertheless infuriating.

"None of that matters now," said Malfoy dully. "I - I just want the Hermione I knew back."

"You didn't know Hermione," Ron spat. He knew him and Malfoy were under a truce, but the words had leaped off his tongue before he had a chance to stop them. It was going to be a long and hard process to work peacefully with Malfoy.

"How would you know?" Draco shot back, his blue-gray eyes burning with a fire Ron had never seen before. "If I didn't know her, than neither did you."

Once again, Ron's face grew ruddy with rage. He moved involuntarily but before he knew what was happening Kingsley was holding him away from Malfoy.

"If you two are going to act like children I am going to treat you like children." Kingsley's eyes were narrow slits. "I don't care about what's happened to you in your past, but if you're going to work together you'll have to grow up. I care about Hermione just as much as you two, and if you can't get along then I'll find someone else for this mission."

Ron shuffled out of the Minister's grip and muttered, "Sorry." He hated that Kingsley had treated him like a child. He was twenty-six, for Merlin's sake!

Kingsley said nothing but gave him a tiny nod; he then continued to walk in front of them both. Ron sent a furtive glance to Malfoy, but to his surprise the blond man was not gloating or holding his chin high. He looked just as embarrassed and stupid as Ron felt. And in that split second, Ron felt as though he and Malfoy were equals.

"I still don't understand why you want me to _take _you to the Head of Auror's office," Kingsley thought out loud. "Ron, you should know how to get there like the back of your hand and Malfoy, you've worked here since you were nineteen."

Ron did not respond. He and Malfoy exchanged a glance again, but this time they had looks of mingled embarrassment and humor. Ron felt so stupid that Kingsley was escorting them. But the truth was that he was so terrified of Harry's reaction to seeing him again after everything that had happened to them in the past few weeks. He had no idea if Harry would be sympathetic, angry, disappointed, or even worse, a mixture of all three. Therefore the only solution was getting the Minister of Magic to take them.

The only way Ron and Malfoy could launch this mission was with the permission of the Head Auror. They were trying to find a Dark Wizard and a child that they had kidnapped. That was what Aurors were for. Considering Ron was best friends (or formerly) with the Head Auror meant that he could not just vanish on a life-threatening mission and not tell Harry about it.

Ron didn't realize he'd been pondering over this for so long, because very soon Kingsley left them in front of the Head Auror's door. Ron had never felt more childish and scared in his life. Again, after he glanced at Malfoy, he felt equal with him. They were in this together. And, just like that, Ron reached forward and turned the doorknob of Harry's office door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, a stupid place to leave off. But I've been having this gut-feeling to make my chapters shorter. I don't know what it means, but I'm just gonna go with the flow.

Anyway, I am giving a way a one-shot for Harry Potter for any pairing in any situation you like. As long as you leave a review with the correct guess of Rose's kidnapper. And at the end of this "competition", I will give you all a one-shot anyway! So please leave a review with your guess AND what you think of my story so far. I would really, really appreciate it. Please.


End file.
